


Living With Verte-bros

by galamaker



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reader), a human like Frisk, fell into the Underworld not long after Frisk saved everyone. While (Reader) is much older than Frisk, she still feels the wonder of the monsters in the Underworld. Specifically in the company of the skeleton bros, who took her in. The three take it upon themselves to teach each other about the human and monster world alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meat-ing Another Human?

Black. That's all I see.

My face hurts. Actually, scratch that, my everything hurts.

It hurts to even breath. I almost want to stop so I won't feel the pain.

My ears are ringing. I can barely hear my own shallow, ragged breathing.

"OH MY! SANS! A HUMAN!"

I freaking heard that.

Groaning, I relish in the fact I can't move and pray whoever it was shouting didn't do it again. My prayers were not answered.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? SANS, SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE BREATHING!"

Oh, I'm breathing alright, and now my head's splitting.

"*c'mon paps, you may be great but I don't think you took their breath away. let me take a look."

Feeling a hand on my neck, I groan.

"*see? alive and well."

"OH, THANK GOODNESS! BUT THE HUMAN DOES NOT SEEM TO BE ABLE TO MOVE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"*toriel's house is much closer to here than ours. seem's like the best option."

Oh, thank goodness, that sounds like a bed. And maybe pain medicine. Peace and quiet, too?

"BUT THE HUMAN SEEMS TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT THEY CANNOT MOVE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT WANT TO HURT THE FRAGILE, FLESHY HUMAN ANY MORE THAN THEY ALREADY ARE!"

There is a moment of heavenly silence.

"*go tell tori that there’s an injured human that fell for us in the ruins. she'll know what to do. i've got it from here."

"BUT SAN-!"

Another moment of silence. A gasp.

"*THIS MUST BE A JOB ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO! DO NOT FEAR, DEAR BROTHER, I WILL RUSH THERE WITH ALL THE POWER MY MIGHTY ROYAL GUARD LEGS CAN MUSTER! NYEHEHEHE!"

I groan as I hear the laughter fade into the distance. My groan is followed by chuckling.

"*don't worry, he's all bone and no bite"

I immediately groan again. Maybe dying wasn't so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short beginning to a new human in the Underground. I promise she isn't this sarcastic all the time, she's just dying.  
> I'm also planning on updating on Mondays. I hope to start a regular schedule early.


	2. Just Like Being Strapped To A Backboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is the (Skeleton) man with a plan.

I hear another chuckle. "*jokes aside, you really look like you need some help."

A raspy laugh leaves my throat, looks like I was saved by Sherlock and Wacky Watson.

"*just don't move, ‘kay?"

I nod my head to the best of my ability.

A minute passes and nothing happens.

A minute more gone. Did he leave me to die?

That thought and the anger boiling up inside me forces me to open an eye.

Blinding light. I shut my eye tight. Really should have taken that slower...

I open the eye slower and feel a bit dizzy as everything comes into focus.

And by everything I mean yellow flowers, cave walls, and a skeleton.

So much for Heaven, I must be in Hell.

Groaning, I shut my eye again and take a normal sized breath, which is more air then I was taking before.

The skeleton sighs, "*really thought you were going to die there. guess i was a bit too bone-ful."

I ignore the skeleton joke, hoping he'll just go away if I don't pay to attention to what he says.

Luck sadly isn't on my side today. As I try to even out my breathing, despite my most likely broken ribs, I start to feel lighter. It feels like I'm floating. Passing it off as getting oxygen back into my body, I continue my deep breathing.

The feeling of lightness continues for a couple minutes before I decide to open my eyes again.

I am not met with the same still picture I was once looking at, but a moving version of rock.

Panicking, I struggle with the feeling. I do my best to flail but am pretty much stuck in place.

I'm stuck in mid-air.

I hear a sigh,"*it's not going to get you anywhere, struggln' like that."

I tilt my head in the direction of the voice and am met with the back of the skeleton.

I sigh, deciding if he was taking me hostage, fighting in the state I'm in would most likely get me killed.

After deciding this, I take a better look at my captor.

Short and 'big-boned'. A blue hoodie with fur around the hood and basketball shorts. I feel a bit lighthearted at my captor’s choice of clothes, but I am able to suppress a laugh up until I see his footwear.

Pink Fuzzy House Slippers.

Without meaning to, I let out a small snort of laughter. This catches the skeleton man’s attention.

"*you must be feelin' better if you're able to laugh like that," he says, casually looking up at me.

I blush. I haven't snorted like that in years. I immediately hate the skeleton in the pink slippers for making me laugh.

"*and as much  as i'd like to tease you over that laugh, we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was strapped to a backboard in life guarding classes. Trust me it sucks so so much. Especially when the the chance of the board flipping and you being face first in the water is a strong chance *shivers*. Anyway, fluffy slipper man knows what to do.


	3. Not Hell, Just The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about you fall into a place of skeletons and goat people and not think it's hell.

I glance back at there 'here' is. A house.Most likely belonging to the person named Toriel.

Quaint.

We reach the door just as it begins to open.

I feel faint at the sight. A goat. A goat person to be more exact.

"*good to see you again, tori. just wish we didn't have a skele-ton of work ahead of us with this one."

I fight back a small laugh. His puns were starting to grow on me... Yep, definitely Hell.

I am floated into a living room, where I see a small cot set up near the corner of the room.

I am floated onto the cot and I feel the weight of gravity hit me like a train.

I laugh slightly, groaning. And I thought I hated gravity before.

I hear a small, feminine laugh and open my eyes to see the occupants of the room. The skeleton and goat woman are looking at me strangely. Goat woman's expression soon breaks into a smile, though.

"Hello, child. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

I smile slightly in acknowledgement.

"And this bone-head is Sans."

The skeleton chuckles at the joke before looking at me and winking.

I blush strongly as I look back to Toriel, who is glaring at Sans.

I look down to my hands placed in my lap. They are scraped and bleeding slightly. The blood reminds me of my aching body and splitting head.

I clear my throat to get the attention of my audience. Sans glances at me and Toriel seems flustered that she forgot I was there.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where you are?"

I nod my head yes. As much as I want to think I've fallen into Hell, I know that's not the case.

Years ago monsters were banished into this pit. Into the underground. As much as my friends and family hated the idea of monsters, I thought that they couldn't be that bad. I mean history books lie all the time, right?

Toriel smiles at me, "That's one less step for me to explain. Now that that's out of the way, are you ok, my child?"

I laugh slightly, nodding my head yes.

A few seconds pass.

I shake my head no.

"I'm in a lot of pain," I croak out. “My head specifically."

Sans grins, "*oh look, it talks."

Toriel and I glare at Sans before looking back at each other.

"I think I may have something that can help," Toriel says before walking off into another room.

I look back at Sans. He is staring at me, a serious look in his eyes. I immediately feel small under his gaze. It feels like he's looking into my soul. I look back to the direction Toriel went before sighing. She wasn't going to come out and save me.

I take a deep breath, "So, you're a living skeleton?"

Sans break into a smile, "*One of bone-ly two. You pretty much met the other one back in the ruins."

I wince slightly at the thought of the loud voice, “He's quite loud."

Sans chuckles, "*that's my bro for ya. don't worry, you get used to it."

I look at him skeptically and he keeps his eyes straight on me.

"*his name's papyrus, though most of us just call him paps anymore."

Papyrus and Sans both sound familiar but, I can't place where I recognize them from.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. First time meeting a monster," I say, rubbing my neck slightly.

He smiles at me, "*same kid, though i can't say this is my first time meeting a human."

I look curiously at Sans, "There are more humans here?"

Sans shakes his head. "*nah, just one. a kid a lot younger than you."

I look sadly out the window, "The poor thing must have been terrified."

Sans shrugs his shoulders again, "*kids got determination."

"Determination?" I ask, tilting my head. A dizzy spell strikes me and I pray again that I don't have a concussion. I mean, third time’s the charm, right?

Sans looks out the window himself, "*it's nothing you need to worry about, not anymore at least."

I look at Sans. He seems troubled, but maybe it's just the angle of the light.

I look back at my horrible looking hands before glancing back at sans. I don't like the tension that's building between us.

"So, do you think I'll get a chance to meet the other human?"

Sans looks at me,"*hm, frisk? probably within the next hour or so. i think tori sent paps out to find them. they do say they get a bit bone-ly being the only human."

I scoff, "I doubt those are their exact words."

Sans makes an x over his chest, "*cross my heart."

I smile, "I also doubt you have a heart."

This causes Sans to smile back at me.

The feeling in the room is more comfortable as Toriel comes back into the room with a tray. It has what looks like antiseptic, gauze, bandages, and a tea pot.

I feel more joy rise up inside me as I think of drinking the tea.

Toriel smiles me, "I figured you'd need some cleaning up after such a bad fall."

She moves the tray to a small table and lifts the lid off the tea.

"What kind is it?" I ask.

Toriel shakes her head before pointing to her nose.

I sigh before leaning over to smell the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom is the best mom.


	4. Tea With Tiny Human And Goat Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat Mom always has the cure to your ails.

Ginger tea. I had read that ginger tea helped with nausea and headaches, but never got around to trying it myself. A smile makes its way onto my lips before I look up at Toriel.

"It's ginger."

Toriel smiles, "You have a very good nose, child. I hope you aren't allergic to ginger."

I shake my head, "I've actually wanted to try it."

Toriel grabs some tea-cups from behind the pot and pours some for herself and me.

"You wouldn't happen to want any, would you Sans?" Toriel asks without looking over at the skeleton.

"*nah," he shrugs, "*those things just happen to go right through me."

Toriel smirks as I smile. She knew he was going to say that.

Toriel hands me a cup before going to sit in a recliner not far from my bed. There is a comfortable silence as Toriel and I drink our tea. Sans continues to stand there, staring out the window.

"Are you waiting for your brother?"

He glances at me," *yeah."

"I'm sure he's fine."

" *yeah."

Just as the words leave Sans’ mouth, the front door bursts open. (A/n: *SANS HOLY FUCK)

"I HAVE LOCATED THE TINY HUMAN."

Toriel lays down her cup, "Ah, Pap. Frisk. Just in time. I'd like you to meet our guest for the time being, Miss..."

"(Reader)," I say abruptly. "Uh, you can call me (Reader)."

Toriel and Sans look at me strangely before she continues, "Miss (Reader). She had a terrible fall into the ruins. Poor thing is in much pain."

I laugh, much pain is right.

Smiling, I greet the pair, "Hello."

"BIG HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? YOU LOOKED TO BE IN VERY BAD SHAPE NOT TOO LONG AGO."

I brush off the comment of the larger skeleton, "Papyrus, right? Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine now. The tea I drank must be kicking in."

The small child walks over to the bed and looks at me from the bottom of it, "And you must be Frisk then?"

They nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, smol one."

Frisk smiles at me before walking around the bed and climbing up onto it. Toriel stands up in a panic, coming over to get Frisk off the bed but I wave my hand at her.

"It's fine, I would want to be close to a human too after not seeing one for so long. "

Frisk lightly grabs at my teacup and looks into it.

"Would you like some?"

Frisk nods and takes a small sip of the drink. They scrunch of their face and slide off the bed.

Everyone in the room lets out a chuckle as Frisk leaves the room.

"They're cute," I mention aloud, yawning.

Toriel smiles before getting up, "I think it's time for you two to leave. (Reader) here looks like she needs some rest."

Papyrus salutes to Toriel, "YES! REST IS GOOD FOR THE FRAGILE HUMAN BODY! GET WELL SOON (Reader)- HUMAN!"

Sans smiles at me, "*don't get too bone-ly without me."

I scoff, " You wish, bone head."

Sans winks at me as he and Papyrus walk out the door. I sink into the bed, exhausted.

Toriel walks out and turn off the light, "Sleep well, child."

I hum and slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is literally the cutest child ever. I want to snuggle them.


	5. "What about Frisk and the Skele-Bros?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reader) has some questions about the people she has met.

I hear a shuffle. The bed shifts to the right. I smile slightly into the pillow. The weight is small, light. It can only be one person.

As quickly as I can move, I grab Frisk and wrap them in the blankets. They struggle against my attack, but I am far bigger than the small child, so their fight if futile.

As the child stops fighting, I smile down at their panting form. "Who dare disturb the rest of the all-powerful (Reader)?"

Frisk stares at me for a second before breaking out into a smile and throwing their arms around my neck. I laugh as I shift the small child onto my lap.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Frisk smiles bigger and nods their head.

I shift myself to the side of the bed and let Frisk to the floor. They run off into another room, most likely to get Toriel.

As I stretch I feel the soreness of yesterday starting to take effect. Sighing, I get to my feet. I continue to stretch my body as Toriel walks into the room.

"Good morning, child. Did you sleep well?"

I nod my head, "I'm still really sore, but my headache is gone."

Toriel smiles, "That tea does work wonders."

I am about to agree when I hear my stomach rumble. Blushing, I hope that the pair didn't hear it from across the room. Toriel and Frisk smile at me, "I have breakfast made already."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, child."

Toriel, Frisk, and I all make our way into the kitchen where breakfast is already on the table. I wait for the other two to take their seats before choosing my own. We all sit in a comfortable silence as we eat.

As we finish up, Frisk gets up from the table and runs over to Toriel, who is starting to wash the dishes. She makes a few rapid hand motions and Toriel nods. Frisk runs into the living room and I hear the front open and soon close.

Deciding sitting around was rude, I walk over to Toriel, "Would you like some help?"

Toriel looks a bit surprised and smiles, "That would be wonderful. Here, you can dry."

She grabs a towel from the other side of the sink and hands it to me. We stand there for a while in silence before I work up the nerve to talk.

"So is Frisk able to talk?"

Toriel shakes her head, "They haven't talked since they came here, but they are very good at signing."

I stare at the plate I'm drying, "I learned sign language once, but there is no way I could keep up with that. You must be very good."

"I've been the child's mother figure since they arrived here so I had to learn quickly," she chuckles.

"Ahhhhh, " I respond.

Silence falls over us again, "And the skeletons? What's up with them?"

"Papyrus is just obsessed with humans and how they work, he's harmless, though. Sans, on the other hand, can be a bit dangerous, but he's a good guy overall. If anything, he's just a bit hurt."

"He hides his pain with jokes..."

"Yeah... You seem to be handling him quite well, though."

I laugh, "If blushing and scoffing at him is 'handling', then sure."

Toriel laughs as well, "He seems to like you.'

I scoff at her, "He seems to be a player."

"He's just unsure what to do. You're the only human he has met anywhere near his age. I mean, Frisk is just a child. You, on the other hand, look to be an adult."

I look at her and back to the dishes, "Yeah..."

The room falls into silence again when the door slams open.

"THE TINY HUMAN SAYS THAT THE BIG HUMAN IS FEELING BETTER. JOYOUS DAYS!"

Man, If I wasn't injured he would be using those 'royal guard legs' to run away from dishes.

Toriel looks at me and I groan, "Fine."

Laying down at the last dish, which I had been drying for 10 minutes, I make my way into the living room.


	6. I'm Living Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know where you're living.

I turn the corner to see Papyrus standing by Frisk and Sans lounging at the end of my bed. I give him a curious look before something is shoved into my face.

"BIG HUMAN, MY BROTHER AND I DECIDED YOU WOULD NEED OTHER HUMAN GARMENTS TO REPLACE THE ONES THAT WERE RUINED BY THE FALL."

I look at him, surprised, and peek into the bag. It looks like a pair of yoga pants and a large t-shirt.

"*my bro here wanted to buy you the coolest looking crop top in the store," Sans says, trying to fight back a laugh.

I groan at the thought.

"WOULD THE HUMAN NOT HAVE LIKED SOMETHING PICKED OUT BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus questions sadly.

Shit. "Ah, no. That's not it. I just don't think I'd be able to pull off something like that as well as someone as great as you does."

"BUT YOUR FLESHY HUMAN BODY WOULD LOOK CUTE."

I sigh, "Thank you for the clothes. I'm going to go change."

As I walk back in the direction of the kitchen Toriel stops me, "There is a bathroom not too far down the hall upstairs. You can take a bath there if you'd like."

I smile at the thought of getting clean, "Yes, thank you so much for all of this."

She laughs, "It is no problem, child."

As I walk up the stairs, I sigh. As nice as everyone seemed here, I was already starting to miss home. But how am I going to get back to the human world?

After scanning the rooms upstairs, I find the bathroom and start filling the tub with hot water.

Maybe that will soothe my aching body.

I quickly start to undress out of my clothes and check my body for damage.

Heavy bruising all over my body. A couple bad scrapes. One really big cut on my back. No concussion. No broken bones.

Checking the water temperature, I smile at the warmth of it. I soon shut off the water and slide into the bath.

The water almost immediately removes dirt from my body and I quickly remember why I didn't take baths anymore.

Oh well, I guess a bath really is better than nothing.

I lay in the tub and let the water work at my muscles. It feels wonderful and I want to fall asleep in the bath.

After scrubbing most of the dirt off of me, I get out and let the water start draining. I feel more alive after the happenings of yesterday have been washed off of me.

I grab a towel sitting by the tub and wrap it around myself. The air is cold in the bathroom and I want to get my new clothes as soon as possible. Grabbing my bra and underwear I slip them back on and immediately start digging through the bag of clothes.

I then hear a crash from down stairs and Toriel yelling. Sans or Papyrus probably did something, maybe both.

I pull out the shirt and look at it. It seems about 2 sizes too big but I can't find it in me to care. It looks comfortable and it's clean.

I find the correct way the shirt goes and smile, starting to slip it onto my body.

Click, creeeeeeek. "*tori, calm down. i'm just cleaning the pasta off of me."

I pull the shirt down quickly and flip around to face to door.

Sans is standing there, blue covering his face as quickly as red covers mine.

"*o-oh shit. s-sorry," he stutters before slamming the door.

I couldn't tell if he was staring at the floor or my legs. Most likely the latter.

I blush even more as I pull at the hem of the shirt. It reaches about mid-thigh and I feel horrible about wearing it now. Shaking away the feeling, I slip on the yoga pants. Perfect fit. I put my other clothes into the bag and start heading downstairs.

By the time I get to the living room, I hear hush whispering. I turn the corner and meet Sans' eyes immediately. We both look away blushing before a loud voice breaks in.

"HUMAN! HOW COME MY BROTHER GOT TO SEE YOUR SOFT, FLESHY BODY BUT NOT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? I FIND THIS UNFAIR AND DEMAND MY TURN IMMEDIATELY."

I start to back away as Papyrus starts his quick pace towards me and I soon hit the wall behind me. Papyrus is pulling up the shirt and has his hand on my stomach before anyone can overcome the shock of his request.

As soon as I realize the situation I drop to the floor, out of Papyrus' grasp. I can feel myself shaking and I try to calm myself. Toriel has her hands on my shoulders and is between my and Papyrus before I can say anything myself.

"Papyrus! You can not just put your hands on her like that!"

"BUT-"

"No," Toriel says forcefully.

I look up from my knees at Papyrus. I know he meant well but I just reacted.

"Tori, it's fine,"I immediately blush. "I mean Toriel!"

Toriel blinks before laughing, "No no, child. You can call me Tori if that's what you want."

"Are you sure?"

Toriel nods her head.

"Alright... Tori."

She smiles at me warmly, "Alright."

Tori turns to the skeleton's, "I have a favor to ask the two of you."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING ASKED OF HIM, SO ASK AWAY!"

"*throw us a bone."

"Can you guys take (Reader) to live with you? She can't sleep in my living room for the rest of the time..."

Papyrus's permanent smile seems to fall a little, "BUT WE HAVE NO RO-"

"*it's fine paps, she can take mine. i'd rather sleep on the couch."

I immediately feel a pit in my stomach, "I can't just take your bed!"

Sans smiles wider at me, "*the couch is so much closer to everything though. if anything, i'm getting the better deal out if this."

I stare at him, "You really are a lazy-bones, aren't you?"

He winks at me before turning back to Papyrus, "*that alright with you, bro?"

"WELL I GUESS IF YOU WANT TO GIVE UP YOUR BED I CANNOT SAY DIFFERENT. THE BIG HUMAN WILL LIVE WITH US!"

Staring at them I feel my mouth drop open. I'm going to be living with them?


	7. How Is That Even Spaghetti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only question to paps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I forgot it was monday

The brothers went to their house to get things set up (and Sans to clean up his room), so I helped Tori and Frisk put the cot away. This took a good hour because one of the pins in the leg of the cot was stuck and after many attempts the three of us finally got it unstuck.

As we pushed the cot back into the closet, I noticed that Frisk seemed sad.

I kneel down so I am at eye level with them, "Hey, it's not like I'm leaving. It seems you can travel very easily to their house and they don't seem to mind having you around."

They look me in the eyes seriously.

"I know I sure don't," I say, ruffling Frisk's hair.

They let out a laugh and hug me. Smiling, I hug them back.

"Sans and Pap said you can come over whenever you're ready," Tori says from the doorway.

I nod and stand up. Frisk runs over to Tori and signs something. She nods her head.

"Frisk wants to take me there, right?"

Tori laughs, "Yes. They don't want you to leave them just yet."

I smile at Frisk, "I would love to have you as my guide."

I offer them my hand and they grab it happily.

As we make our way out the door, I wave back to Tori.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for me."

Tori just smiles softly at me as the door shuts.

Frisk leads me through the area to Sans and Papyrus' house. I quickly learn it's in a cold and snowy place called Snowdin.

I take a deep breath in and breath out my nose, marveling at my dragon breath. Frisk does the same thing and we both laugh. We both do this occasionally until we reach our destination.

The house is cuter than I thought it would be. Papyrus probably decorated. Frisk goes up to knock on the door and I hear Papyrus yell at Sans to get the door and something about spaghetti. Frisk scrunches their face as the door opens.

"*well, look what the human dragged in."

I roll my eyes, "Ha ha."

Sans steps out of the doorway to let Frisk and me inside.

Papyrus leans out from a room, "HUMMANS! WELCOME!"

I smile at him, "Thank you guys so much for this."

Sans walks by me and past Papyrus, "*no problem, babe."

I blush and hide my face in my hands.

"SMALL HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?"

Frisk shakes their head no and moves quickly to the door. Just before they shut it they smile at me and I have a feeling they are going to be back tomorrow.

I look awkwardly into the house. A kitchen, a couch, two bedrooms, and what looks to be a bathroom. The bathroom looks like the newest thing in the house. It had to have been added on when Frisk got here.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME WITH DINNER?"

I follow Papyrus' voice into the kitchen. He is standing over a pot, most likely making spaghetti.

"Yes?"

"WOULD YOU GET ME SOMETHING FROM THE THIRD DRAWER? ANYTHING OUT OF THERE IS FINE."

"Sure."

I make my way over to the drawer and open it. It's all different colored glitter. I must have the wrong drawer. I recount the drawers and see that I have the third drawer. Maybe he had the wrong drawer. Utensils, more craft supplies, books?

"Um, Papyrus?"

"YES HUMAN?"

"Is this the right drawer?"

"OF COURSE, HUMAN."

"But all that's in here is glitter..."

"IT IS MY SECRET INGREDIENT TO MAKING THE BEST PASTA IN THE WORLD!"

I am torn between saying 'I see why Frisk made that face' and 'who taught you to cook?'. I instead shut the drawer and walk over to see how bad the pasta was. Cold and undercooked. That's not too hard to fix. I shoo Papyrus out of the kitchen, telling him I've got dinner for tonight.

I refill the pot with water and heat it up before going to work on the sauce. I manage to find the right ingredients and quickly throw together the sauce. It doesn't take me very long to finish and the smell of freshly cooked pasta makes its way through the house.

I hear sans coming down the stairs, "*hey bro, why do you look so upset?"

"THE HUMAN WOULD NOT LET ME COOK THE BEST DINNER IN THE WORLD."

He sounds really upset. Grabbing the finished plates of pasta I make my way to the living room.

"Don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti!"

Sans starts laughing at my bad line, Papyrus looks more distressed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I get scared when other people cook, especially after my college roommate almost burnt down the dorms."

I hand a plate to each of the brothers.

"*this actually looks edi-bone."

"I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER...WITHOUT THE PUN."

"Thank you?"

"BUT NEXT TIME I AM MAKING DINNER FOR YOU!"

"If you say so..."

We all sit in the living room eating while watching a show with someone named Mettaton. Sans and Papyrus had taken their places on the couch so I found a comfortable place on the floor. The silence between the three of us is a little unbearable, but I remind myself I've only been here for a couple of hours.

By the time we are all finished eating (and I finally dismissed how the heck skeletons eat) the two brothers are pretty involved in the show. I quietly grab all the dishes and get to cleaning them. I imagine Papyrus would do most of the cleaning so I figured it would be nice to take some of it off his hands? Bones? Bone hands? I shake my head, it's going to take some getting used to living with skeletons.


	8. I Guess This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking a few more question to yourself, including the most important... do skeletons age?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this chapter is short. I'm quite a ways past this and I can tell you for sure, the chapters do get longer.

Cleaning the dishes is uneventful and neither skeleton seems to notice my absence. After finding where to put the clean dishes, I make my way back into the living room. Both of the brothers are still staring at the tv. I sigh and make my way quickly past the tv and to the stairs.

"*your room is the one to the right."

I look back at Sans, his eyes haven't left the screen, "Thank you..."

Making my way to the bedroom, I start to feel upset again. I literally took someone's room and bed from them. How bad a person could I be? I open the door.

A bare room with a dresser, a bed and a treadmill. Despite the emptiness of the room, I have a feeling I can make it something great.

Shaking my head, I scold myself for so easily giving in to the room. Sighing, I take a few steps into the room. It has a bit of a chill to it and I immediately feel at home. Maybe taking this room wasn't such a bad thing.

I sit down on the bed before falling back onto it. The old-looking color of the bed misleads it from how comfortable it actually is. Laying my arms over my face, I take in a deep breath.

"*making yourself a home?"

Surprised, I choke on my own breath which causes Sans to chuckle.

"*that was a bone-afide reaction right there."

I glare at sans, "Do you just make puns all the time?"

"*not just puns, humerus puns."

I groan before laughing, "I hate you so much right now."

Sans chuckles again, "*sure you do, sweetheart."

Before I can respond, he is gone from the doorway.

I think back to what Tori said. He couldn't like me, right? We just met a couple of days ago. But I find it hard to believe he acts this way with everyone. Maybe it's just humans?

If I was the only human I met close to his age.. what even was his age? Do skeletons even age? How are they even born?

I have a brief thought of the 'skeleton war' and I laugh to myself. That couldn't be it.

Sans would make a skeleton war joke, I can feel it in my bones.

I chuckle at myself, I'm falling deeper into pun hell... and I'm starting to like it.

Either way, I may just have to do some research for myself.

Crawling more into the bed, I cover myself with the blanket. The weight of it feels nice on my body and the warmth building from my body slowly lulls me to sleep.


	9. The True Meaning of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home can mean many a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer thankfully

I wake up in darkness and shoot out of bed. I must have slept until nighttime. I throw the covers off and rush to get dressed. I have to talk to my professors, they'd have to understand right? I throw open the door and am hit with the warm light of the house and a pair of skeletons on the couch.

That's right...

I'm not home...

I 'fell' into the underground.

Everyone most likely thinks I'm dead.

I fall against the door frame and slide to the floor. This is home for me now.

I sit on the floor for what seems like hours, drowning in my thoughts.

"*you seem a little empty-headed there."

I jump and almost throw something at Sans. He looks at me, concerned.

"I guess things are still sinking in... wait was that an insult or a pun?"

Sans chuckles, "*take it as you will."

I puff my cheeks and cross my arms, "Wait, do you know what time it is?"

"*bone o'clock"

"Sans, I'm serious," I groan.

"*it's like nine in the morning."

"Really? That early? But it's so dark outside..."

"*you seem less than de-lighted about it."

His smile grows wider as I laugh.

"I guess it makes sans-e, though."

Sans laughs abruptly and I swear I see his eyes spark blue.

"You guys really wouldn't get much light underground."

I lay my head back on my knees and sigh.

"*you sure you're ok there, kiddo?"

I let out a shaky breath before picking myself up off the floor. My tailbone and back hurt from being in such a position for so long, "I'm fine."

Sans stares at me for what seems like hours before he turns around and starts down the stairs, "*i managed to keep paps from making pasta for breakfast, so the kitchen is all yours this morning."

I feel myself smile a little over the thought of breakfast. Man, I really wanted pancakes.

"Thanks."

I follow Sans down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen. Oddly enough, there seem to be all the ingredients for pancakes on the counter. Sans couldn't have... Could he?

I shake my head, there was no way he could have known I was thinking pancakes.

I feel myself start to drool a little as my thoughts fall back to wonderfully fluffy, warm, sweet....

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel my knee buckle,"*you bone-tired or something?"

I blush, glad that Sans didn't catch my drooling, "Yeah, I guess."

Sans looks at me skeptically before smirking,"*also..."

I look at Sans out of the corner of my eye, oh no...

"*might want to clean the liquid off the floor. i know you're bone-ly, but come on."

I feel my face burst into a fire red as I quickly turn to the counter and start making breakfast.

Yep. Hate him. With every single bone in my body. And his. And even Papyrus'.

I'm zoned out over how much I hate Sans at the moment and before I know it the pancakes are all done. I set the table in the kitchen with 3 seats and put pancakes on all the plates.

"Breakfast is ready, boys," I call.

I hear shuffling before Papyrus comes rushing into the kitchen and almost runs into me.

"SANS SAYS YOU MAKE VERY GOOD FOOD HUMAN! IT CANNOT BE AS GOOD AS MY MASTERFUL PASTA BUT I AM EAGER TO SEE WHAT SKILLS YOU HAVE!"

I feel confused as Papyrus slides into his seat; how could sans know I could cook? All I did last night was fix up the pasta...

Oh, never mind, that really was a great accomplishment.

Sans comes shuffling into the kitchen not long after his brother,"*took you long enough."

I scoff, "Just sit down and eat already."

Sans smiles at me and starts to eat his portion of pancakes.

Lingering in the doorway, I watch the two skeletons eat.

They both look happy for the home cooked meal, though I'm sure neither would ever say.

It fills me with happiness to see them so content. It's a comfortable happiness I used to feel back in my old home.

The word lingers in my thoughts.

Home...

A feeling of comfort and warmth.

People you enjoy being around.

A place to rest your mind, body, and soul.

Maybe I could make this place my home.


	10. From One Punny Soul to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can't handle to of his brother, why would you do that to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pun chapter! Sorry is it's bad, I tried

I move into the last seat, the one beside Sans. Glancing at him, I feel a wave of mischief hit me. In that moment, Sans glances back at me and I know what I must do.

"Well, bone-appitie guys."

Papyrus looks at me in disbelief as Sans starts laughing. Seeing the shock on Paps' face, I start to laugh as well. Sans and I sit there laughing and laughing more as we fuel each other to laugh more.

Papyrus gets up and walks out of the room. I stop laughing and immediately feel bad.

"*hey, it's fine," sans says, "*he just can't handle all the bone-ified puns."

I feel myself start to smile again and I sigh happily.

"You really like bad puns, don't you?"

I hear Sans chuckle,"*puns are at the top of my list, with jokes right below that... with a few pick up lines thrown in."

He glances at me with the last part and I start to laugh," You HAVE to tell me some pick up lines some time."

"*i'll give you a sneak peek, Are you a camera?"

"Oooh, a photography one. Nice."

"*because every time i look at you i smile."

I laugh, feeling a small blush on my face, "I liked that one."

Sans smiles a bit at my reaction and I swear his face turns blue.

"Can I hear another one please?" I ask, resting my head in my arms.

"*i guess."

I squirm happily.

"*are you a magnet because you're attracting me over here"

Giggling, I push my seat away from the table and start the dishes.

"I'm honestly not sure how anyone who uses pick up lines in the way you do could be single."

"*m-my bro's enough to make me feel not so bone-ly. plus, everyone's tired of my puns."

"Aww, that's no fun. There aren't enough people in the world who like this kind of stuff. It's really nice to be around someone who does."

"*you got any humerus puns?"

"Me? I don't think any of mine are very funny."

"*and you just said i enjoyed bad puns. come on."

I sigh, "Ok. What do you feel when there's no coffee? Depresso."

A moment of silence passes as I stare into the sink.

"I knew that was really bad, holy shit I'm so sorry."

I turn around to see Sans with his face in his arms, his body shaking.

"Sans? Are you ok?"

All of a sudden, he bursts out laughing, "*shit, babe, that was great."

"Really?"

Sans runs his hands over his face and continues to smile at me, "*and you said they weren't humerus."

I smile into the sink, feeling good that I got a laugh out of Sans, "I would tell a science joke but all the good ones argon."

Sans starts to shake with laughter again and I feel like I'm soaring, "What did one cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe? Mitosis."

Sans seems to laugh harder and I'm smiling so big my face is starting to hurt.

"*come on babe, stop, you're killing me over here."

"No, no one more. And besides, skeletons are already dead. Knock Knock."

"*who's there?"

"Do we."

"*don't think i've heard this one, do we who?"

"DO WEEEE WOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO WEEEEEE OOOOO."

Sans stares at me for a second before breaking into a laugh, "*shit that's that one doctor time travel show isn't it? Alphys tried to get me to watch it."

"Knock knock."

"*who's there?"

"Doctor."

Sans lets out another small laugh, "*doctor who?"

"Someone here watches Doctor Who?!"

Leaning back in his chair, Sans crosses his arms,"*anime, too."

"And I thought I could never be comfortable living here."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't stop. And who doesn't love foreboding sadness hinted at the end of a chapter?


	11. Sometimes Souls Know Each Other Better Then They Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery loves company, and sometimes you find it in the strangest of places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

"*is that what’s bothering ya?"

Setting the last dish in the drying rack I sigh, "Yeah..."

Sans gives me a weak smile,"it’s okay to be bothered by things, ya know."

I look up at Sans, "Yeah, well, I mean, I don't want to bother you with my problems."

The chair hit the floor with a thunk as Sans lets it fall back on all four legs, "*that’s not a good thing to do."

"I feel like there's something you aren't telling me..."

Sans looks seriously at me before taking a breath to speak.

"And don't tell me it's nothings because then you're just being a hypocrite."

With my arms crossed, I meet Sans' eyes with my own hard look. I may not be good at talking about feelings but I can tell when someone isn't okay.

As I keep staring at Sans, he gives me a sad smile, "*it’s nothing you need to worry about right now, babe."

"I want to help if I can. As you said, 'that’s not a good thing to do'."

"*let’s go take a walk, find paps."

Sans gets up and starts heading out of the kitchen. I follow, still concerned about the short skeleton. Sans walks straight out the door but as I approach I stop.

It's freezing outside.

Turning around, Sans notices I've stopped following.

"*something else gnawing at your bones?"

"It's cold."

Sans lets out a chuckle and pushes past me to get back inside the house. He heads to a small closet I've never noticed before and starts digging through it.

It takes him a couple minutes but he finally returns from his adventure. And this time he has a jacket in his hands.

I look from his face to the jacket and back before pointing at myself, "For me?"

"*of course, don’t need you turning into a popsicle on me now."

I take the jacket and bundle myself up in it. Despite my size, it seems to be a bit big on me. 

"Ok, I think I'm good now. Let's go find your brother."

We both walk out the door and back the way I came from Tori’s. Instead of staying on the path, though, Sans wanders off into the woods. And instead of questioning him, I blindly follow. 

We walk deep into the forest before I decide to talk, "Are you going to tell me whats gnawing at your bones?"

Sans stops at the question and I almost run into him, "*not sure you want to know, babe."

"Sans please, I don't like knowing people are upset, and I want to try to help."

"*why are you so concerned about helping others?" Sans snaps, turning to face me.

I can't look Sans in the eyes as I feel an old wound aching.

"I just... I-"

"*you trying to feel better about yourself? by poking at other people’s problems? that’s real low, babe."

"I just don't want to lose another person I care about because I didn't do anything," I yell, feeling smaller than the snowflakes that started to fall. 

"I... I just can't go through that again. Not in this lifetime at least..."

Sans looks at me, surprised. He seems confused by my upset mood and my outburst. This is the first time I've seen any sort of confusion in his eyes. It makes me feel worse.

"My younger sister," I swallow, almost unable to speak, "she committed suicide and, though I knew something was wrong, I didn't question her about it because my family is very strong about dealing with your own problems. And I know I could have stopped her.. if i had just talked to her.. if I-I had just..."

I feel my heart breaking for my sister all over again. For my family. For myself.

I clutch the sleeves of the jacket I'm wearing and pull them up to my face. I can already feel tears falling down my face and I hate myself more. I was supposed to be helping Sans, not forcing my problems into him.

Covering my face fully, I take deep breaths and try to force myself to stop crying. I hated my sister’s boyfriend, and later my own. How could he be so damn heartless? How could I have not known?

All of a sudden I feel arms around me and I start to sob. It hurts so much, I miss her so so much. 

"*h-hey, i didn’t know. i’m sorry. i-i didn’t mean to yell at you like that. i-i just..."

I pull myself out of Sans's arms and finally calm myself enough to talk, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that on you."

Sans moves his hands up to my shoulders and slowly runs them down my arms, "*dont apologize."

He sighs and looks me in the eyes. I see the same pain I know for my sister. He knows my pain. 

"D-Did something happen with Papyrus?"

The hands that are now at my elbows grip at the fabric reflexively, "*yes and no."

I wait for him to continue, just as he had done for me.

"*a lot has happened before you came here. do you believe in timelines? different versions of worlds happening at different times?"

"Yes."

Sans seems surprised, "I'm not sure why myself, but I do. I feel it somewhere in me that there are other timelines. That somewhere in this universe my sister is living the life she deserves. Happy, healthy, alive."

Sans seems almost proud of me and his grip loosens before speaking, "*well, you feel right. there are time lines. i’ve seen so many timelines, so many different versions of the same story. over and over and over i’ve seen my friends live and i’ve seen my friends die. it finally has stopped, but the nightmares haven’t. i had hoped they would have stopped when the resets did, but i guess i was being too wishful..."

Sans stares at my feet and I can feel the pain rising off of him. His hands are clutching the fabric of the jacket again. And then, as if I had done it before, my hands raise themselves in between his arms and go around his neck. I pull him into my chest, hoping he could hear my heartbeat. Praying it would calm him down the way I knew it helped me.

I feel Sans relax and take a deep breath, relaxing myself when I feel him follow in suit. 

I wait until he's ready to pull away before speaking.

"So, you don't have to deal with anymore resets?"

Sans shakes his head no,"*thankfully we’re in one where everyone is alive."

I smile softly, “Let's go find Pap, seeing him will help you to not feel like he’s gone."

"*thats one of the reasons i’m happy with just having my brother."

"I understand completely," I whisper and slip my hand into his bony one.

He's very cold and I shiver at the contact.

Sans chuckles and I see his eye start to glow blue. His hand starts to feel warmer and I smile back at him.

Maybe talking to someone about your problems really is the best way to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters late, I sometimes forget that it's monday when there's not school


	12. Holding Hands Is The Best Way To Keep Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love skeleton hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks who's on time *points to self* this gal!

The walk through the woods is calm and warm. I feel a weight lifted off of me, but another one placed on. Somewhere in me, I feel like I belong here, with my hand in a skeletons. I'm not sure why but I feel myself become warmer at the thought. Staying here, with Sans and Pap. They are both such wonderful people and I feel myself loving both of them. 

"Do you know where Papyrus is?"

Sans nods his head, "*he usually calibrates his puzzles around this time. *though im not sure why he still does, they were only for humans if they ever came here."

I move closer to Sans, still a bit cold despite all that has happened,"What do you mean still does?"

"*once Frisk saved us, humans became more accepted down here."

My hand tightens on Sans's," I'm sorry."

"*for what?"

"Anything humans may have done. I know how cruel they can be."

I feel Sans run his thumb over my hand, but he doesn't say anything.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes before we come upon a clearing. There seems to be some sort of machine set up.

"Is... that the puzzle?"

"*yep, electrifying isnt it?"

I look at Sans, praying he's joking about the electrifying part. He looks back at me and I groan. Good thing I don't have to go through that.

"SANS? HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We came to come bring you home."

"YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY TO GET ME? WOWIE!"

"It's fine," I say, smiling," Sans knew the way."

"SPEAKING OF SANS, WHY DOES HE HAVE YOUR HAND? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?"

All of a sudden the weight of the situation hits me. I've been holding Sans hand for like the last 20 minutes. I quickly pull my hand out of Sans's and stuff it into the pocket of my jacket.

"M-my hands were cold so he helped to keep them warm."

"WOWIE! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WOULD BE ACTIVE ENOUGH TO DO THAT! MAYBE YOU ARE FALLING OUT OF YOUR LAZY WAYS. ALL THANKS TO THIS HUMAN HERE."

I see Sans freeze up and I feel even more confused,"What do you mean?"

"WELL, HE USED HIS MAGIC TO KEEP YOU WARM AND HE GOT UP EARLY TO TAKE SURE HE WAS AWAKE WHEN YOU CAME DOWN. HE EVEN WENT UPSTAIRS TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OK WHEN YOU DID NOT COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST."

I glance at Sans. His face is bright blue and I can't help but think of his magic. He's also staring off into the trees, avoiding all eyes looking at him.

A small smile starts to make its way to my lips. Sans looks really cute when he's flustered like that.

"WELL, LUCKILY YOU TWO CAME JUST AT THE RIGHT TIME. I HAVE JUST FINISHED CALIBRATING MY PUZZLES AND SANS'S. HE NEVER TOUCHES THEM ANYMORE. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN CALIBRATE ANY PUZZLE!"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm, it's honestly a nice change of pace from all the pessimistic people like myself. 

"Then let's go home, I'm getting really cold again."

"YOU HUMANS GET COLD SO EASILY. HERE!"

Just as I'm about to ask what Paps meant, my vision is blocked by something made of cloth. 

It's his scarf.

"Oh no no no. I can't just take this from you!"

Papyrus smiles widely at me, "IT IS OK HUMAN! I TRUST YOU TO KEEP IT SAFE ON OUR JOURNEY HOME."

Not wanting to fight Papyrus, I wrap the scarf around my neck. Although I feel bad for having it, I start feeling warmer already. 

I hide the bottom half of my face in the scarf and start following the footsteps made in the snow back to the path. 

The snow has covered most of the path so its a bit hard to find. Deciding I didn't want to get lost in the cold, I wait for the two skeletons. It seems I walked pretty far ahead of them while I was admiring the woods for it takes them a few minutes to catch up.

"YOU MOVE QUICKLY HUMAN."

"Heh, sorry. I just want to get inside where it's warm."

"THEN LET US CONTINUE!"

Papyrus speed past me and in the direction of the house. I stand in place, amazed at how quickly the tall skeleton can move. The snow crunches lightly as Sans walks up and stands by my side.

"*i have a couple of ways to warm you up," he says, winking.

I know my face must have exploded into a blush as I try to stutter out an answer. He starts to move closer and closer to me and I feel myself stepping back a few steps to compensate. 

"*here... let me show you," he whispers.

I close my eyes, excited and scared at the same time. All of a sudden, my hand is yanked out of my pocket and placed in the skeletal one. Sans starts to walk in the direction Papyrus ran off in, pulling me along with him.

I hate Sans so much.

I can feel all the heat radiating off my body and I hate it. I hate he can do this to me. I hate that I'm letting him. I hate that I'm loving it.

"*your tongue freeze or something?" Sans questions. I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"W-what? No! I-i just...."

"*thinking of something else to keep you warm?"

I groan and hide my face fully in Papyrus's scarf. Sans lets out a quick laugh and I feel myself smiling about it. 

"*you wanna mess with Pap?"

"How?"

"*by getting home before him. *come on, i know a shortcut."

Sans pulls my body sharply into his. It's softer than I thought, but it may just be his clothing.

"*hold on tight," he whispers, smiling.

Then the world starts turning blue. Everything is covered with the color until I can see nothing but the pale blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans suck tbh


	13. A Not So Subtle Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy has a crush on yoooooou

Then as soon as it started, it stops.

I feel dizzy and I'm not sure where I am for a second. I feel a hand holding onto my back and a body pressed to mine. Most likely Sans, keeping me from falling over from the shock of the trip. 

As I find myself steadying, I realize we are in front of the skeletons house.

"You could have at least warned me you were going to warp us...," I mutter, the world finally coming to a halt. 

"*i told you to hold on tight."

"A bit more of a warming still would have been nice."

Sans slowly lets his grip lessen on my body, making sure I didn't fall over. When he's sure I'm fine, he steps back and leans against the door.

"Are we going to go inside or..."

He raises his hand, silencing me. Just then, I hear the crunching of snow. I glance over my shoulder and see Papyrus still running in our direction. He hasn't seemed to notice us yet.

Then, he stops and stares at Sans and me in disbelief.

"HOW?!"

I smile, "Sans knew a shortcut."

Papyrus huffs and Sans opens the door for him. He stomps past us and we follow after. He heads straight to his room and closes the door.

"Is he ok?"

"*yeah, hes just being pouty about losing."

"He's literally a child and I love it," I say, laughing.

Sans shoves his hands in his pockets and plops down on the couch. 

"You want some lunch?"

Sans looks at me like I'm crazy,"*of course."

I laugh again and make my way to the kitchen,"Can you find out if Pap wants anything to eat?"

Sans lets out a laugh with me,"*why you trying to feed us so much?"

Smirking, I answer. 

"Because you're both all bone." 

He laughs again before pulling himself from his slumped position.

"Besides, I think both of you would enjoy food that's not pasta for once."

I make my way to the fridge and start looking for something I can make for lunch and get a few ideas about dinner. The whole kitchen, including the fridge, is pretty bare aside from spaghetti ingredients. Sighing, I almost cringe at the thought of having to go back outside. I wasn't even warmed up from the first trip yet!

I manage to find instant mashed potatoes and some dough. Perogies would have to do. I quickly open the box of potatoes and start them. Not long after, I use the dough to make open faced circles. I slowly lose myself in making the food.

Sans seems to really pay a lot of attention to me. Maybe he did like me... He even gave me his jacket so I wouldn't be so cold. But Paps did give me his scarf so maybe Sans was just being nice. I really enjoyed our walk, despite the cold. I'm glad Sans opened up to me and I feel much closer to him because of it. He understands my pain and though I know I shouldn't, I feel happy because of it. Losing someone like that is one of the worst things you could ever experience. Feeling guilty that I'm glad about that, I quickly finish making lunch. 

I'm just starting to set the table when the brothers come in.

"SANS SAY YOU ARE MAKING LUNCH HUMAN? WOULD IT HAPPEN TO BE SPAGHETTI?"

I let out a small laugh, "No, it's not spaghetti."

Pap's looks upset and I smile to myself, "But it is a kind of pasta~"

His face lights up, "WOWIE! THE HUMAN CAN MAKE OTHER TYPES OF PASTA!"

"Can you set the table for me, please?" I ask Paps.

He runs and starts to finish the job I had started. 

Sans walks up to me, "*pasta? really?"

I roll my eyes, "You know just as much as me that there isn't anything but pasta in this house. You'll have to make do for today. I'm planning on going shopping tomorrow."

"*so we're having pasta tonight too?"

"Unfortunately..."

Sans sighs, "*ive got dinner covered."

I look confused at Sans.

"*ill pick up food from grillbys."

"What's that?"

"*bar. they have good burgers and fries though."

I smile, "Deal then. Now let's eat lunch. I want to see what you guys think of this human food."

Sans sits down in the same spot he sat this morning while Pap is in the seat next to him. I grab the bowl of food and put it on everyone's plates. 

Taking my seat across from the monsters, I wait anxiously. Pap's is the first to take a bit, eager to eat the pasta dish.

As soon as the food is in his mouth though, he stops. My heart sinks, does he not like it?

"HUMAN..." Papyrus says softly.

I look to Sans who also looks concerned.

"THIS HUMAN FOOD MAY BE EVEN GREATER THAN MY PASTA! WHAT IS THIS HUMAN? YOU MUST TELL ME!"

I sigh in relief, "It's just pasta and potatoes."

"WHO KNEW THAT IT WOULD MIX SO WELL TOGETHER!"

I now look to Sans, waiting for him to try it.

Sans smiles at me before taking a bite as well.

He seems pleasantly surprised, "*wow babe, this IS actually pretty good."

I feel good knowing Sans likes my cooking. 

"My grandma taught my sister and me how to make it when we were pretty little. It's a really old family recipe. Though it's most likely not as good as it would be from straight scratch."

"YOU MUST TEACH ME YOUR COOKING WAYS HUMAN!"

I smile more, "Of course, Paps. But give me a bit of time to settle in before I start."

"AMAZING! OH, I MUST TELL UNDYNE AT ONCE. SHE WOULD LOVE TO JOIN IN ON THE CULINARY EXPERTISE!"

Papyrus runs out of the room and I hear the door open and close again.

"He really doesn't stay still for very long, does he?"

Sans shakes his head with a chuckle.

"And who's this Undyne person?"

"*fish lady, strong, leader of the royal guard, doesn't care much for humans though."

Sans seems to catch my concerned vibe and smile slightly at me, "*but you have no need to worry,ill always protect you from anything."

I feel my face heat up at his words and his does too when he realizes what he said.

"*i-im going to go get the food from grillbys," he says quickly before rushing out of the house.

Resting my face in my hands, I can't seem to stop the butterflies in my belly. He really does like me. I can't believe it. We haven't even known each other for a month and he likes me. 

But I like him back.

It's almost like we know each other already. We fit so well together that it's scary to think about. He makes me laugh and takes care of me. He treats me so well that it's like he's done this before.

Could I have met Sans in another one of the timelines he was talking about earlier? Could he have already liked me before I even met him here? 

I rub my temples, starting to get a headache thinking about it.

Deciding it was best to not dwell on it too much, I clean up lunch and lay down on the couch. I turn on the tv, laying out fully on the couch. It's not too long before I have trouble keeping my eyes open. As I try to move from the couch to my room, I'm hit with a wave of lazy behavior. 

I sigh and roll over, deciding to just take a nap on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Perogies was the only thing I could think of ^^


	14. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slight eyebrow wiggles*

I feel really warm as I start to wake up. I open my eyes slowly and sit up. A blanket falls off of me and I stare at it for a second. I didn't have a blanket before, did I?

Sans.

He must have covered me up.

Digging my fingers into the blanket, I smile. 

He seemed so rough and mean when I first met him. Well, besides the jokes. But he really is as nice as Tori was letting him on to be.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the couch, I get up and stretch. 

I let out a small groan as I stretch my arms.

As I let them fall limp, I notice Sans peeking out from the kitchen before quickly leaning back in.

It's good to know I'm not home alone.

I start leaning backward, letting my back and core stretch themselves out. My back cracks really loudly and I groan again because of it.

I really must have slept really stiff. 

Quickly rolling my neck, I get some more pops before finishing with the satisfying sound of my fingers cracking in order.

I sigh, now fully awake. I also hope that the nap I took doesn't ruin my rest tonight.

I turn around and fold up the blanket, resting it on the back of the couch. Walking towards the kitchen, I make sure there isn't anything else I can clean up before I lay around with the lazy skeleton I'm going to be sitting with.

Deciding everything looked in its place, besides a lone sock on the floor, I turn and make my way into the kitchen. 

Sans is leaning back in a chair, facing away from me. I can't help but think it's a bit rude because he knew I was up. Making my way closer, I realize his face is the brightest blue I've seen it. 

"Hey, are you okay? You look really flushed there..."

Sans jumps and looks quickly at me. He seems really warm and I'm concerned as to why. Was he sick? Do skeletons even get sick in the first place?

"*i-it’s nothing, kiddo..."

"Alright, the last time you called me 'kiddo' you weren't sure if I was okay. Now I'm not sure if you are, so spill. Are you sick or something?"

Sans seems to become more flushed and now I know he's blushing.

I sit down on the floor next to him and look up at him seriously.

"Are you okay?"

Sans gives me a shaky smile, "*fine"

"Convince me of that because right now all I see are lies."

I watch as Sans runs his hand over his face and I know that he knows I'm not going to let up on this.

He glances at me and my place on the floor before standing up and moving into the living room.

I quickly follow him, knowing I wouldn't let him go until he told me the truth.

I grab his wrist and pull him back. Sans jumps at the contact and his face turns a more solid blue.

"Okay, change of question. What did I do to make you like this?"

I can see it in Sans' eyes that he doesn't want to give up his reasons, but he sighs anyway.

"i-it’s just..."

I continue to look at him and he covers his face with his free hand.

"*shit babe, i'll tell you if you stop looking at me like that!"

Letting his wrist fall from my hand, I cross my arms. Waiting.

He rubs the back of his neck, not answering me.

I start thinking about what may have started this. He seemed fine when he knew I was awake so it wasn't that. The only thing that changed was when I stretched...

My bones cracked.

Sans was flustered by my bone popping.

I feel a blush start to rise to my face, unsure of how to take this new information.

"It's because my bones popped, wasn't it?"

Sans looks at me suprised, "*o-of course that’s not it!"

He's going to learn not to lie to me. I quickly roll my wrists and pull at them, getting a crack from each.

Sans covers his face more and groans slightly, he's so bothered by it I feel more mischievous than I should.

I roll my neck again and get a few small pops out of it. I'm about to smirk at Sans before I feel myself slammed back into the wall.

I open my eyes to see Sans' face right in front of mine. His eye is glowing blue and I feel like my heart is caught in my throat. He's so close I can feel his uneven breath on my skin.

"S-sans?"

My own voice is shaky and I can’t help but blush more because of it.

"*you really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, do you sweetheart?"

His voice is darker than normal and a shiver runs up at spine at the sound of it. He leans in closer, moving towards my face.

I want him to kiss me. I almost need it at this point.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I feel something pulling at my heart. A vision.

Sans. I'm laying under him. He's smirking at me and I can feel my own heartbeat through the image.

Sans is even closer now and he's so close to kissing me I want to close the distance.

I can't move, though. It must be his magic stopping me. I can't help but whimper at the thought of it.

"SANS! HUMAN! UNDYNE HAS COME OVER FOR A VISIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeey sans love for all. i hardcore support the headcanon that the bros are bothered by knuckle cracking and what not.


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is mean to you, which is really scary

Sans pulls back as quickly as he pushed me into the wall and then he's gone. I felt my body waver, shaking and unsure from what Sans had done. I quickly rush into the kitchen to give myself more time to recover. I decide water would calm my nerves and I gulp it down.

That is until a spear almost hits me and embeds itself in the cupboard beside me. I start to choke, coughing and sputtering. I look up to see a fish like person making their way towards me. The air about them is menacing and I feel my heart drop. They have another spear ready in their hand. I don't see Papyrus anywhere and who knows where Sans went. Taking a gulp, I brace myself for the worst. 

But nothing happens.

I open one of my eyes to see Sans holding who I'm pretty sure is Undyne's wrist. 

"*the girls good, so dont lay a hand on her."

The fish huffs and looks me up and down, her spear disappearing.

"Seems weak."

"*more the reason to leave her alone." 

Sans pulls her away by the wrist and into the living room. My mind is racing and I need to get somewhere safe. My room. I peek around the corner to see Undyne chatting with Papyrus, something about royal guard training. I notice Sans standing a bit away from them and I also notice he's looking at me. He motions with is head to the stairs and I run as quickly as I can to my room and shut the door, sliding down to the floor right after.

I stay there for what seems like hours until I hear a knock on the door.

"*you alright in there angel?"

It's Sans. He jiggles the door nob and I stand up, opening it for him. He steps in and shuts the door behind him. I walk over to the bed and sit down with me face in my hands. As much as I don't want to, I start crying. I pull my knees up to my chest and fall into the bed. I had only felt that scared for my life once before. It hadn't even been 2 week since the first time and now this?

I want to start screaming. I want to give up so so much. I try to be strong but I just can't keep going on like this. Undyne was right, I'm weak. Useless. I'm not worth anything. I can't even help myself, let alone others. This is why she died, it was all my fault. All my f-

My thoughts are halted by a pair of arms around me. Sans pulls my body as close to his as he can, mumbling comforting words. It time I stop crying but all I feel is dead inside. Pulling away from Sans, I curl up in a ball close to the wall. The coldness of it spreads through my body. Then, I feel the bed shift and Sans puts his arm around me again. 

"*this isnt because of earlier is it?

I feel myself start to cry again. It was so obvious Sans cared for my well being, and it hurt somehow. Knowing that finally someone cared enough to stay. He seems a bit on edge, waiting for my answer. I flip around and cuddle into him, shaking my head no in response. Sans becomes less tense and his arms over me soon make me feel calm. 

"I'm so sorry," I say in a soft, hoarse voice. 

Sans chuckles, "*you dont need to be sorry, im gonna be here no matter what happens."

I feel myself falter, " Not if you knew how I got here."

I feel Sans's hand pull me closer,"*nothing you could ever say or so could change how i feel right now."

I pick myself up and try to move away, "But you dont understand."

Sans pulls me back into him, "*then make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is really short, its because the next chapter is literally like 2 in length. its the background chapter. Im going to have a short summary at the bottom of that chapter in case someone doesnt want to read it or are triggered by suicide and abuse. sorry things are really sad in the story all of a sudden. there is another joke chapter coming up after the next to lighten up the mood a bit.


	16. How I Got Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW suicide, TW abuse  
> This is the background chapter, and by far the longest I've written so far and I apologize for that. If you can't read the chapter because you don't have time or are triggered by either of those there is a short summary of the chapter in the end notes. thank you to anyone who can and sticks through to read it, it's an emotional ride.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself fully before starting my story.

"I guess there really isn't much I can do about all of it, but it still hurts more each time I think about it. I used to be my sister and I. She was just a few years younger than me but it was almost like we were twins. We looked similar and we had always gotten along so well people often had trouble telling us apart at first. Then we would talk about our life and school and would always surprise people that there was that much of an age gap between us. God, I couldn't imagine my life without her back then. We may not have seen much of each other during the day but I could tell you so many damn stories about our sister nights. "

My voice caught in my throat, imagining the binge and game nights, throwing food at each other that ended up with us wrestling, the pillow forts. Even the few times we fought were bittersweet memories. I wish none of this had never happened, all I wanted was to grow up happily with my little sister.

Sans runs a hand along my back and I look at him. His look is calming and caring, which brings me to continue my story. 

"Well, not long after she got into high school, a boy in my grade took interest in her. I really didn't know the boy. He was always really quite and didn't have many friends. My sister always liked to make people feel included, and she took to him very well. I warned her not to rush into it. All she did was smile at me and say 'you don't need to worry sis, he's really nice'. I was also so dumb back then. Looking back, I had seen all the signs that he was bad for her but she always seemed so happy around him. But I guess that was her acting talent coming through. I remember hearing crying at night, never very loud though. Never once did I stop to think it might be her. She knew how to take care of herself despite her age, sometimes even more than me."

I looked down at my hands, shaking with both shame and sadness. A small ring glistened in the light of the room.

"Things seemed so great for the first couple months. Then I started seeing a change in her personality. She was quiet, less playful. She slept more and I figured that it was just her first year of high school getting to her. I always offered to help her with her work, and she always took up my offer. She seemed a bit better during that time, sitting with me working. I even got a few good smiles out of her. Things held like that for a while until winter break happened. He was always calling, asking her to come over, or go out. I thought it weird that he never came over our house, but I just kind of figured it was as weird for him that his girlfriend's sister was his age. It was weird for me too, and I always warned her to be careful because of his age. I constantly hoped that he would just leave but he stuck around. One day she came home from being with him later than normal. She wouldn't look at anyone and just went to her room. I stood there for at least an hour trying to get her to talk to me. I thought he may have broken up with her. That wasn't the case though. I told her I would bring her dinner when it was done and walked away. She still wouldn't talk to me until late that night. She came in my room and asked to use my shower, mumbling that she didn't want to wake up mom and dad. I let her of course and tried to go back to sleep. She seemed so much better the next morning, smiling and her appetite seemed better than the night before. He showed up at the door that next morning, and she seemed reluctant to go. Mom made her go, though, saying it was rude to make him go home after coming all that way. Our mom was never good at telling when something was wrong, and Dad was always away with work. But I guess that was why we were so close, we took care of each other."

I stood up and walked to the door, "Can we take a walk? I don't think I can continue cooped up in this room.."

Sans nodded and got up, grabbing a jacket for me. The house was just as loud as it was when I had ran, but now Undyne and Papyrus seemed to be cooking noisily in the kitchen. It made me smile a bit, seeing Paps so happy.

The outside held a nice new snowfall and it really calmed me down. The cold felt nice against my flushed skin and the crunch of the snow beneath my shoes helped to keep me grounded. Sans followed quietly, allowing me all the time needed to calm down and continue. I took a deep breath and stared off into the distance.

"She came home late again that night. But this time, not unscathed. Her cheek looked bruised and I immediately was concerned. She gave me a weak laugh, saying that they were messing around and she lost her footing. She joked that she was becoming just as bad as I was. I never had good balance and always seemed to hurt myself. She seemed more tired that night and fell asleep on me while we were watching her favorite movie. I spent the night on the couch with her, wanting to make her feel safe with me. When I woke up the next morning, she was sitting in the window seat with her head against the glass. She was just kind of staring out the window, watching the snow fall. I glanced out the window myself, hoping to work up some courage to speak to her. I knew something was wrong, but she was always so strong nothing ever put her down. I managed to ask her if he had done anything to her. She immediately snapped at me, saying things like 'he would never hurt me', 'he the only one who cares for me', and that I was trying to break them apart. I was honestly hurt. She had never in her life yelled at me like that, claiming that I didn't care. I should have known that it was him. I was so fucking dumb. Every day during Christmas break she seemed to get worse and worse. Every time she talked to him in person or over text message she seemed more exhausted. On Christmas, we went to church with our family. Both of us practically slept through the whole hour. After mass, though, she had me hang back. She apologized for how she had been acting and hugged me for what seemed like hours. That night she had to sleep in my room because of how the amount of family that was over. We were laying there, both facing opposite walls when she said the last words she would to me. She told me she was sorry, for everything. She told me how much she loved me and how she knew how much I cared. She told me she trusted me to take care of her leopard gecko, Ghost. I laughed a little at that, joking that she never forgot to feed him so what was I needed for. I heard a weak laugh before the told me to go to sleep and whispered again how much she loved me."

I stopped, my knees feeling weak. I feel immediately sick and lean against a tree. Sans gives me a sad look before speaking.

"*ya think you can walk a bit longer?"

I glanced up at Sans, a bit dizzy and confused."

"*outpost isnt far from here, good place to sit. quite."

I make myself stand up fully, "Lead the way good skeleton."

He gives me a smile before leading me to a small shack. I take a seat on one of the sides of it and Sans takes the other. The shack isn't big, so our knees brush together in the closeness. He takes a hold of my hand, running his fingers along my knuckles. 

"*you can go on when youre ready..."

I nod, taking another breath.

"That morning, she was gone. No one could find her. Everyone in the house was out looking for her. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her. Fliers when out, a missing persons report filed, everything was done to try to find her. I thought that he may have taken her and ran off, maybe that's why she was acting so weird. I still wish that was the case. It was a full week after she went missing that she was found. A body was found in the alleyway of a tall building. Met all the qualifications in the missing persons report. I was so heartbroken, I didn't want to believe it was true. I fought my parents and the coroners and police. They had her funeral as soon as my parents could. They seemed upset they lost their daughter but not as bad as I was. As I AM. How could they be that calm about it?! They had just lost their youngest daughter! The angel of the family! I don't think it fully hit me till the funeral. Seeing her laying there in the casket. I broke down crying so hard. I cried and cried, wailing over her body. No one seemed to care through, it almost seemed like they were ashamed that I was so upset. My parents wouldn't even look at me! I kept crying until my throat hurt and my eyes were swollen. I cried till I didn't have any tears left to cry. I finally left the casket and curled up in a chair and sat there for an hour, pretty dead inside. That was when he showed up, dressed in his nicest black attire. He came straight over to me and I was filled with the most rage I had ever felt. He had to have been the reason my sister was dead! I stood up getting ready to yell out everything I had felt. As soon as I took a breath, he pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He spoke about how wonderful my sister was, how sorry he was that this happened, how much he missed her, how upset he was my parents seemed to be just ignoring all of this. All of those words hit me like a truck and I started to sob again. He held me and shushed me and talked to me to calm me down. That night he took me out to a small coffee house I had never heard of before. He bought me tea and let me cry and yell and talk about my feeling and my sister. He even pulled out my sisters old ring, saying she would want me to have it. I thought at that point maybe I had misjudged him, maybe he was as great as my sister was saying. He helped me for months to get back on my feet, especially when my parents completely abandoned me. Dad buried himself in his work more than before, he never seemed to be home. Mom wouldn't talk to me and the few times she would look at me it was only harsh glares. He constantly spent time with me at school and got me out of the house. He held me together. It was a few months into the year when he asked me out. I was honestly not sure how to take the proposition at first. He had dated my sister, my dead sister, but he also helped me and cared for me. I decided to give him a chance. I think it was because he came to me at possibly my most lowest point and pulled me out of it."

I let out a small, breathy laugh and fidgeted with the ring on my finger. Who I was then may have been low but maybe I'm lower now. I slip my hand out of Sans, who seems surprised by my action. Wrapping my arms around myself, I continue.

"Things started off so smoothly. He took me out to my favorite places, stayed with me whenever I needed him, often picked up whatever I wanted before I even asked. He was good to me then. But it didn't end up lasting long. By April, he started snapping at me. Little things that be both brushed off. He stopped apologizing to me. He didn't talk to me as much and when he did it seemed harsh. It escalated quickly too. Soon he was full blown yelling at me. He pushed me around and when I tried to talk back he threatened to hit me. I had thought back to when my sister came home with the bruise on her cheek. He had done it to her. On purpose. Anger welled up inside me and I lashed out at him. He didn't take kindly to that and he threw me to the floor, pinning me down by my throat. It hurt so much. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone what he was doing. I'm pretty sure I was close to passing out when he finally let go. I was there on the floor for hours. My whole body hurt and my head was still swimming."

I must have been shaking by that point because Sans grabs me and pulls me into his lap. It startles me and I almost pull away but I don't when I realize Sans is shaking too. 

"W-what wrong?"

"*he should have never laid his damn hands on you, or your sister for that matter," he growled.

I felt a pull in my chest, "It's in the past, he can't hurt me anymore..."

My hand grips his jacket.

"*he damn wont!"

I rest my head on Sans's shoulder and he wraps his arms protectively around me.

"*you dont have to continue."

I shake my head, kind of nuzzling into his jacket, "No... I'm this far."

Sans nods his head and I continue.

" He came in later and apologized. He seemed like he was about to cry. He tried to comfort me but my trust had been broken. This when on till early summer. I had tried to get out of the relationship but every time he ended up hurting me. Then it happened. He invited me out on a picnic out on Mount Ebbot. He said he wanted to make everything up to me. And I trusted him enough to follow him all the way to the top. When we reached it, there was nothing there. He attacked me, pushing me around. He yelled about how much of a bitch I was, how I was such a thorn in his side, how I should just die like my sister. He kept pushing me and yelling at me until I reached the edge. He seemed happy that he had inspired such fear in me. He went to push me again and I flinched, then slipped. I guess i have to give him credit, though, he seemed so satisfied watching me fall to what we were both sure was my death. He stuck to wanting to kill me to the very end. And that's how I ended up here. That's how you found me."

Everything is quiet despite my slightly ragged breath, "I'm sorry if that was all too much. Sometimes it's too much for me to handle."

I feel Sans's arms wrap harder around my body, "*youve gone through so much..."

I let out a small laugh, "I mean, I'm starting to believe the rainbow after the rain saying."

Pulling put from Sans's grip, I give him a small smile.

"*why? how could you after what that asshole did to you?"

"I met you, Sans."

The air is still and this time, it's comfortable. I'm cuddled up with Sans, I've confessed that despite the little time I've known him that I really like him, and his blush seems to echo my feelings. In a small rush of bravery, I press my lips to his teeth. He doesn't respond for a bit before he pulls me back into his body and kisses me with so much affection. I feel weak after the kiss but in a very good way. This is what I want, what I need. There isn't anything left for me on the surface. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and I'm sure my parents don't care. But this skeleton in front of me, he cares. Papyrus cares. Toriel cares. So does Frisk. They all care for me, just as my sister had. Maybe, just maybe, I can find true healing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> You sister killed herself due to her boyfriend abusing her. Your family blamed you for it so they pretty much abandoned you. In this weakness, the guy who dated your sister convinces you to date him and abuses you, which leads you up to the top of the mountain and to falling down it.


	17. Starting to Mend a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More puns ensue

Sans shifts under my weight and I stand up, thinking I'm hurting him. 

"San-"

"*lets get home babe. Paps is probably worried about where we are."

I feel anxiety fill my body again, "Please don't tell Paps, I-I don't want him to know. Not yet at least..."

Sans lets out a laugh, acting like he was zipping his teeth shut.

"*guess that means im the skeleton in your closet."

I let out a laugh and I can't stop myself from continuing laughing. 

"*guess you found that one humerus."

"Sans no!"

No matter what I do, I can't stop myself. 

"*what do you call a joke about skeletons?"

"Saaaans!"

"*a skele-pun."

He starts making his way over to me. By this time, I have collapsed onto the ground in laughter but he continues to throw joke after joke at me. 

"*so I heard you were in band. i was too. played the trom-bone!"

"*what does my bro like to have for desert? pa-pie-rus~"

"*why are frogs always so happy? they eat whatever bugs them."

Sans is crouched in front of me by now, giving me the same big grin as the last time we shared jokes.

"*ya like those? ive got a skele-ton more where that came from."

"Sans please," I choke out between laughs.

"*nah. but when a guitarist messes up he re-chords his mistake."

"*i relish the fact that youve mustard the strength to ketchup to me."

"* i also make horrible science puns but only periodically."

"Sans, I can't handle this. Please!"

By this point, my sides hurt from laughing and I really need to breathe.

"*a few more. is your name wifi because im feeling a connection."

"*you know what this jackets made of? boyfriend material."

"*do you have a band-aid because I scraped my knee falling for you."

I push at Sans, still trying to recover from laughter and now my embarrassment. He pushes back near me and I can feel his breath in my ear. 

Sans's voice drops to a whisper, "*i may be bad at english but i can tell you that i love you."

With that, he stands up. His face is flushed blue but he's smiling at me. I feel myself smile back and I let out another small laugh. 

"*they told me to make her fall in love i had to make her laugh, but every time she laughs im the one who falls in love."

"Sans please, I'm quite fawn'd of you too, my deer, but you are telling so may puns its un-bear-able!"

Sans lets out a laugh himself and offers me his hand. I grab onto it and he pulls me into his body. Mine still feels weak and I soon let out a yawn.

"*you too tired to walk back?"

I feel another yawn overtake me and nod my head. Sans wraps his arms very tightly around me and I'm confused for a second. Then I see the blue in his eye. He was planning on transporting us back home. A small smile slips onto my lips and I hug him tightly, closing my eyes in the process. I can feel the energy swirl around me but it's much less disorienting than seeing it all happen. The energy soon stops and I open my eyes. We are inside my room. Sans lessens his grip on me and I stumble back onto the bed. Guess I wasn't ok as I thought from the journey. Sans makes his way to the door. Before he can open it, though, I speak.

"Can you sleep here tonight?"

I hear Sans chuckle, "*why? you gonna be bone-ly without me?"

A small smile makes its way to my lips,"Yes."

Sans looks at me, blue dusting his face again,"*ill come back. just want to make sure paps knows were home."

I nod my head before laying down on the bed. I hear the door creak closed and the thump of Sans going down the stairs. I hear shuffling in the room below me, most likely the kitchen given I hear water. Then the stairs again before the door creaks back open. I sit up and see Sans brought me a burger and some water, as well as a bottle of ketchup for himself.

"*paps is passed out on the couch, covered him up. may have a loud awakening to-marrow morning."

He says this as he hands me the food before sitting down next to me and chugging the ketchup. I let out a laugh before unwrapping the burger and quickly eating it. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was. After we both finish our meals, we lay down. Sans wraps his arm around me again and I cuddle into him. It feels so much better knowing that Sans really did care for me, even with my past. I feel him lightly rub my back, causing sleep to quickly overtake me.

"Thank you..." I whisper.

"*its no problem babe, i love you..."

I can now tell the words sound really foreign coming out of his mouth. He stumbles over them just a little and they're quieter than the rest of the words around them. But it still brings a smile to my face.

I can barely keep my eyes open but I manage to whisper it back to Sans before completely falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy, who doesn't love jokes after crushing sadness?


	18. Finally, A Peaceful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But really, is anything peaceful in the underground?

When I finally woke up, I couldn't seem to pull myself from the warmth of the blankets. I try to throw the blankets over my head but they won't move much past my shoulders. I tug harder and they give enough for me to flip over. When I do I hear Sans groan beside me. I had completely forgotten he was there. I laid still, hoping he wouldn't call me out about the blanket. Sans throws his arm over me before speaking.

"*aren't you feisty in the morning."

Looking over my shoulder, I see Sans smirking. He's letting his face rest on his propped up arm. I let myself fall onto by back and look up at him. He seems more relaxed than I've ever seen him. It makes me fell just as calm. I'm not quick to respond to his comment and he isn't bothered by this. We just continue to lay there, listening to the sound of my breathing. Sans lets his arm collapse and we continue to look at each other at eye level. I haven't had a chance to look at Sans this close before and it's kind of nice. The bone's of his face don't look as smooth as they do at a glance. There are bumps and grooves and even a few scratches. It gives him more life, makes him look more worn. I find a pretty deep scratch and can't help myself from touching it. Its rough texture is a little startling in contrast to his smooth skull. He seems confused by touch but continues to say nothing. Letting my arm go lax, it fall from his face and onto the bed. He moves the arm that's beneath him and laces his fingers with mine. I feel my heartbeat pick up as I make my hand more comfortable in the skeletal one. His hand is cold but not enough for me to care. He must be able to feel the warmth from my body too. I move my other hand up to our intertwined ones, lightly playing with his hand. I open and close his fingers, running my tips along the joints. In time, Sans slips his hand out of mine and starts to get up. I follow not long after him and yawn.

"What time is it even?"

"*it's pretty much afternoon."

"Is Paps not up yet?"

"*he had royal guard training today."

I yawn again, "He's really dedicated."

Sans chuckles before finally standing up, "* unlike this bonehead."

I laugh before wrapping my arms around Sans's waist. I soon pull back, though, startled by the lack of anything there. Sans finds this hilarious and I feel my face heat up because of it.

"It's not funny!"

Sans keeps laughing, "*what did you expect though babe? i am a skeleton."

Pouting, I flop back onto the bed.

"Do you have to get up?"

Sans lets out a sigh, still smiling,"*yeah, i have sentry duty out where we were last night."

"Can I come?"

Sans glances at me,"*it's pretty bone-dead out there."

I laugh, "More reason for me to come. Please sansyyyy."

Sans gives me a slight glare due to the name before giving in, "*get dressed then, be down in 10."

I smile and pick myself off the bed, gathering warm clothes for the day. Getting dressed, I think how nice it would be to spend a day with Sans. Not one where either of us are sad, but something comfortable. It makes me happy to think about it. As I exit the room, I smell food. Letting out a small smile, I quickly make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sans had started to make eggs and toast.

"Nice," I say, walking up behind Sans and putting my arms around him neck. He stiffens at my touch. I pull back a little.

"Do you not want me to hug on you?"

Sans pulls my arms back around him before answering, "*no, please do."

I smile and continue to cuddle up to him," I didn't know you could cook."

"*it's a hidden talent."

"Any other hidden talents you have?"

Sans winks at me, "*you wanna find out babe?

I push Sans away lightly, blushing like crazy. Pulling out a chair away from the table, I take a seat. It's quiet as I watch Sans work but neither of us mind. He soon finishes his cooking and lays the food down in front of me.

"*bone-appitie."

Letting out a small laugh, I eat quickly as Sans himself gets ready.

By the time his done, I've finished eating and cleaned up. I slip on my jacket and follow Sans out the door.

"So what do you do as a sentry?"

"*not much anymore, just the way i like it."

I lightly hit Sans in the arm, "You need to stop being such a lazy bones."

Sans lets out a laugh, "*you sound like paps."

"Good," I say, laughing slightly as well.

We happily chat the whole way to his station. He sits down on one of the sides on it and I take the other. Now that I feel better I finally have a chance to look around. Ketchup bottles, not surprising. Pillow, also not surprising. A chair tucked up front. I take a look below me and I feel my heart jump a little.

"Sans... Is that a guitar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to tell you guys within the next couple of chapters I'm going to take a 2 week hiatus. I'm not sure if its going to be after the next chapter or after 2 but it's on its way. I just need some time to get some chapters stocked up, especially because I have a lot coming up and I don't want to leave you guys hanging unannounced. But don't worry! The hiatus isn't the end of the story, promise!


	19. Song of The Heart(Or Lack of One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *you are the music in me plays in the distance*

"Please tell me this is another one of your hidden talents."

Sans blushes and can't look me in the eye. Jumping up, I grab the guitar and shove it over to him. 

"Please, please, PLEASE play something for me."

"*i haven't touched this thing in forever..."

"O-oh okay..."

"*but i guess i can for you."

I gasp happily, bringing a knee up so I can rest my head on it. It's always so cool when people are able to make music. I had tried to learn myself once but nothing really came out of it. Now I just get excited when people can actually play., even if it's just a little bit. 

Sans settles in with his guitar and strums a couple of notes. One is off key and he quickly tunes it. He seems unsure of what to play. He strums a couple notes from what seems like different songs before finally deciding on one. 

"*one of my talents isn't singing though, so you'll have to make due."

I smile, "Any music is a-okay with me."

Sans looks down at the instrument in his hands before starting. It's a bit rough at first but he soon gets into the rhythm of the song. I sit still, listening. The notes sound good and so do the transitions, but something seems familiar about it. I listen closely before gasping. Sans looks up at me curiously. 

"I know this song!"

"*then how about you sing."

Sans smirks at my blush, "I-I'm not really good at singing..."

"*you have to be better than me babe, i don't even have lungs."

I smile slightly before taking a deep breath. Sans strums the first couple of notes of the song before glancing at me. I nod before he starts.

" Wise men say

Only fools rush in,

But I can't help

Falling in love with you."

I feel myself slipping into the rhythm of the song, lost in Sans's playing. I hear him humming along slightly and I feel myself smile even more. As the song finally ends, I can hear it echo around us. Sans and I look at each other for a while, still taking in the song. Another smile makes its way onto my face.

"There a reason you chose that one?" 

"*didn't have the heart for anything else."

Straightening my legs, I brush my feet against Sans's. He moves his own to have out legs lightly pressed up against each other.

"So you used to just sit out here?"

Sans nods his head.

"I can't imagine sitting out here in the cold for that long."

"*think you'd get chilled to the bone?"

"Most likely."

The air goes still and Sans glances around, not looking at me. He shifts his weight before letting his eyes meet mine.

"*are you feeling better?"

I let out a small sigh," A lot honestly. I want to thank you for last night though."

Sans's hand reaches out for mine,"*you don't have to thank me, babe." 

Letting my fingers slip between his, I close my eyes.

"I just never expected my life to turn out like this. Anyone who ever found out about my sister and I either figured I was too 'broken' to deal with, looking for pity, or just plain hated me."

My grip tightened on Sans's hand and I feel myself start to shake a little. He runs his thumb along my hand.

"*don't worry about it, babe. *i don't want you to upset yourself again."

I can't bring myself to say anything, which concerns Sans. He leans in closer, bringing his other hand up to my cheek. He tilts my head so I'm now looking at him. His eyes show concern and it makes me feel like I've been literally punched in the heart. I don't want Sans to worry about me. I don't want to bother anyone else with my problems. I have to start over new here. It's the only way. 

Shaking my head a bit, I ignore the thoughts. I needed to be happy right now. I give Sans a nice smile before speaking, "Ya know any other songs?"

Sans and I mess continue around with the music and before I know it, I'm frozen and it's time to go back home. I can't stop myself from humming all the way back. Sans doesn't stop me and seems calmed by the music. When we get home, Sans opens the door for me with a slight smile. Thanking him, I walk into the house...

and straight into the smell of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I'm going on my 2 week hiatus. I PROMISE you guys that there will be a new chapter on Monday April 4th. Hold out till then please my lovelies and thank you for being patient with me <3


	20. R.I.P: Rest In Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.S.S.- Sad Skeleton Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the delay in updating. As of now, I am officially off hiatus. I'm sorry if the chapter is odd but I kind of hit a writers block coming back but I think I've got this down. I'm pretty sure we're half way through the story by this point if not more. Thanks for holding on guys and the next chapter will be up monday!

I stop immediately and Sans walks right into my back. I can see his confused look from out of the corner of my eye but I don't dare move. 

"COME ON! GIVE IT MORE PUNCH!"

"BUT UNDYNE-"

"THIS IS PART OF YOUR TRAINING, DO IT!"

"Should we just leave ooor..."

"*you up for Grillby's?"

"If it gets me away from Undyne then yes." 

We both turn and walk out the door again, making our way to Grillby's. I take some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Sans lightly slips his hand into mine and I sigh lightly. We take out time walking to the restaurant but I can't help but just wanting to get there. I'd never really been with Sans much out in public, and if we did then we were always alone. Now there are other monsters around and each of them was looking at Sans and I. I felt self conscious almost immediately and I have to fight back the urge to just pull my hand out of the skeletal one. 

"*don't mind them, doll, they're just not used to seeing me actually being social."

I can't bring myself to respond though. 

"*we're here, so no need to worry about it."

I keep my gaze at the ground as I follow Sans into the building. It's warm inside and it makes me feel a bit better. He leads me over to the counter and motions to a stool. I let myself slide into it while Sans slides into the one next to me. 

"*my treat."

"You don't have to buy me anything."

Sans gives me something between a smirk and a smile, "*i know."

A small smile makes its way onto my face before I sigh lightly again," Only the least expensive thing though."

"*grillby, can we get 2 orders of fries over here?'

A flame headed monster named Grillby glances over our way before walking into the back.

"Is he the owner?"

"*the light of the place."

"Haha," I say sarcastically with a small smile, "Your jokes just keep getting worse and worse."

"*but you're smiling."

"Shhh, that's not the point."

Sans seems to pull a pencil out of nowhere, "*is this the point?"

I don't even need to look at him to know that he's pointing to the tip of the pencil.

"You're gonna kill me with your bad jokes."

"*Rip."

"Wow, thanks for caring," I say with a laugh.

"*what? i'm just telling you to rest in puns."

"Sans please!"

Two plates of fries are laid down on the bar, breaking our conversation. I give Grillby a quick thanks before chewing on a fry. They're super hot and I end up burning myself on it. I end up making a pained noise. Hearing Sans let out a small snort beside me, I glare quickly at him. 

"*that was cute."

"My pain isn't cute..."

"*your face was."

"My pain isn't cute!"

"*i but your pleasure face is too."

Sans startles me with his comment and I end up tripping trying to get up. I take to just laying on the floor and hoping that I'll just disappear or something. Sans gets up quickly and tries to check over me.

"*ah shit, babe, sorry."

I wave my hand dismissively but don't move to get of the floor. I had accepted my fate. 

"*Grillby, can we get the fries to go?"

I feel myself laugh a little. That was probably for the best. Letting Sans help me, I get up off the floor. No one seemed to really notice my fall besides the two next to us, and they really didn't seem to care. I whisper a small thank you that the dogs that frequented this place had a short attention span. Grillby arrives soon after with our food and the two of us leave. 

Sans is unnaturally quiet on the way back but I can't find a way to ask him. His mood changed so quickly that I'm really concerned. Even as we enter the house, Sans just flops down on the couch without saying anything. 

"A-are you alright?"

Sans glances in my direction, the lights of his eyes following me as I sit down next to him. Sans quietly makes a noise.

"*fine babe."

"Throw me a bone, Sans."

He glances over at me but I don't get so much as a smile. I slide of the couch and rest my arms on his legs.

"Come on Sans. If something is bothering you then I want you to talk to me."

"*nothing is bothering me though."

"We both know that's a lie. Please tell me?"

Sans stands up and walks towards the stairs. Before he takes the first step, though, he glances back at me. I quickly get up and follow the skeleton. He leads me back to my room and lets us both in. He still doesn't say anything though as he shuts the door. He stands there for what seems like a couple minutes not talking, but all I can do is stare at his back. Finally, he speaks.

"*you remember when I mentioned the timelines?"

I nod, but when he doesn't respond I realize he can't see me from where he is, "Y-yeah."

"*all of them were pretty much the same. *the monsters, frisk, the souls, everything. *the only think that was ever different was what happened in each.*there was one timeline that was different,though, one that stood out from all the rest."

"What was different? What happened?"

He turns, facing me slowly.

"*you."


	21. Love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

"I... What?"

Sans stares at me for a second before chucking, "*just joking, pretty humerus huh?"

No, he can't be joking. Sans may joke about pretty much everything but he wouldn't about something like that. I remember back to the conversation I had with Tori. I remember how Sans hides his pain with jokes. I can't let him just slip by this time.

"Sans," I say seriously.

His shoulders tense before falling in defeat. He takes an audible breath but I stop him.

"I won't just 'let it go' or 'forget about it' Sans, tell me what you mean. Why am I different? Why do you try so hard around me? Why am I so damn important to you?!"

Sans grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. He wraps his arms around me as tight as he can and I can feel him shaking a little.

"S-Sans?"

"*you would't understand babe, even if i told you."

"How can you know?"

"just... let it slide babe, please?"

"Sans, no matter what you have to tell me, I can take it."

Sans leads me over to the bed, lightly pushing me onto it. He climbs on top of me and I can't help but think of the last time he almost kissed me. I can't help but think of the image I though of. I feel a blush rise to my face. Before I can say anything, Sans lets himself drop onto me. 

"Sans," I whine.

"*i just wish that every timeline could have been like that."

Sans lays there, seeming to listen to my heartbeat. 

"Sans, please tell me..."

"*it's gonna be one hell of a long story."

"I'll lay here forever with you if I have too."

Sans's expression seems to soften as he rolls of of me and to my side. I flip to my side as well and we stare at each other for a small bit.

"*what do you feel when you look at me?"

"Uh, I feel happy?"

"*n-, what do you feel about me?"

"That you're really great, funny, understanding..."

Sans looks at me for a while before practically slamming his face into the pillow.

"S-sans!"

He mumbles something into the pillow I can't quite understand.

"What?"

Sans looks up from the pillow with a strong blush on his face, "*i can't believe i have to go through this again."

"Go through what? And what do you mean again?"

Sans quickly grabs the side of my face and pulls me into a kiss. I gasped a little, still unsure of exactly what was going on. In those couple of seconds of shock, I feel something slide past my lips. It's not cold but it's not exactly warm. Sans slides his hand through my hair and I have to fight the urge to melt at the touch. When we break from the kiss, I notice a blue appendage handing from Sans's mouth.

"S-sans," I whisper," is that..."

He lets his apparent tongue slide back into his mouth. He slowly lets his hand run through my hair and down the side of my body before resting on my hip. He glances down the rest of my body before mumbling something again. I can't quite make it out but it almost sounded like he said he loved me.

"Sans, did you just-"

I'm cut off by another short kiss, "*i did, and i'll do it again. *i love you."

A small gasp leaves my lips but a smile falls upon then not long after. I gulp before speaking but my voice won't seem to work. Sans seems a bit upset by my lack of response. Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, I manage to spit out the words.

"I love you too, sans!"

His face relaxes into a small smile and he lets himself fall onto the bed. I prop myself up on my arms and look down at the skeleton. He looks relaxed and I can't help but smile too. I can't help but watch Sans. I can't tell if he fell asleep or he's just that relaxed. 

"Sans," I whisper.

He glances at me before chuckling, "*like what you see ,babe?"

I laugh at his comment," On a good day."

Sans lightly hits me in the side before sitting up. He lightly rubs the back of his neck and leans over his knees. 

"Sans?"

"*you really wanna know?"

"I don't wanna push you to talk about it..."

"*just promise me that it won't change how you feel about me."

"I don't know exactly what you have to tell me but I promise you it won't change a single thing."

I lean over and press a kiss to his cheek and he wraps his arm around my waist. He pulls me down against his chest, running his fingers through my hair. 

"*might wanna relax, this might take a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much time has actually passed in the story? I'm not even sure myself!


	22. Learning about (past) Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sad backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys see any errors, let me know please!

Sans runs his hand over his skull," *don't take offense to anything i'm going to tell you and remember that I love you but I didn't like you when you first fell down here the first time."  
"Soooo... you've met me before?"  
Sans let out a shaky laugh,"*met, loved, practically spent a lifetime with you..*but we'll get to that, let me tell my story."

"*like i said, when you first fell down here the underworld was a whole different place. *you actually fell before frisk in that timeline, which put me on edge. *no one had ever fallen down here besides frisk. *i thought that maybe you were frisk in a way, that you were dangerous. *i really judged everything about you before you even woke up. *it took you a couple hours to even move and i had thought you died. *toriel just happened to wander in not long after you started waking up. *the first thing you saw upon waking in the underground was me. *let me tell you something babe, you have the most beautiful look in your eyes when you wake up. *worst part about that is you looked me right in the face with that look and i almost didn't get outta there before tori showed up because of how caught off guard i was...."

"Wait, so how many timelines have you been through? I mean, you seem really familiar with toriel even though she isn't quite as familiar with you."  
"*would you take 'i lost count after like 50' as an answer?"  
"Oh Sans... I-I didn't know you had gone through all that..."  
"*what's in the past is in the past babe, i have you now."

"*Maybe it was because you saw me first but you tried to find me as soon as you made it out of the ruins. *Frisk had never saw me in each of the timelines until they left the ruins but this time it was different. *I didn't show up to meet you after the ruins like I did all the other times because for some reason things were different, I could just feel it. *You made your way to Snowdin without ever spotting me. *I kept such an eye on you because I really though you were dangerous, especially with such that innocent look you had. *It took everything I had to not end you every chance you turned your back. *You met paps and he took you in, and not how he had done with Frisk. *You were a human and he knew that but as soon as he saw that scared look in your eyes, he decided he couldn't turn you into Undyne. *He decided he was going to keep you his little human secret, well, his and mine. *That scared me to death *In past timelines, I've seen humans kill my brother time and time again. *I've seen them kill everything. *Then all of a sudden the timeline breaks away from anything that had ever happened before? *You had made an impression on my brother before I even decided if I should trust you or not and that made me so angry, so scared. *I tried to turn you into Undyne a number of times but paps always seemed to stop me. *I didn't know how he knew I was going to try but I never got a chance to turn you in but that still didn't make me want to like you. *I hated that you were living with us. *I hated that you slept in our house, so close to my brother, so close to maybe killing the one thing I lived for. *I didn't sleep at all the first couple of weeks you lived with us, I couldn't knowing you still could be a threat..."

I feel so bad hearing that Sans had thought this about me, especially seeing how much he cared for me now. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt his story though.

"*It was about a month of you living with us that I ended up falling asleep on the couch due to exhaustion. *When I woke up I was shocked, you were home. *I hadn't even heard you come in. *I was completely asleep and you could have ended me there, but you didn't. *And to top it off? *You had covered me with a blanket. *You still didn't understand how my brother and I worked and how we didn't get cold so you covered me with a blanket just in case. *In no timeline before had that happened and I felt sick honestly. *You seemed all rainbows and butterflies but I just couldn't get over that you might be faking it. * You seemed to have taken notice of my uneasiness by then and tried to make friends with me. *I was as rude and mean and scary as I could be to you but you didn't give up. *Every time you saw me you flashed me a small smile and gave me a wave and every time I felt something different in me. *I had just thought maybe it was still nerves and hate so I ignored the feeling."

Sans stops, looking over at me. I see something happy in his eyes, something loving. I realize that what he said earlier was true: no matter what he thought before, he really loved me.

*One night, though, I was telling some of the worst puns I had in a while to pap to make him angry when all of a sudden I hear this laughter coming from the doorway. *You were leaning against the wall laughing at my puns, literally some of the worst I had. *So I got brave and started telling more. *My puns, paps anger, and your groans and laughter. *It just seemed to fit so well together. *I hadn't noticed at that point but I had felt the same feeling as when you smiled at me. *I did notice, though, when you told a pun of your own. *It was sooo bad, even by my standards, and I started dying of laughter. *That feeling filled my whole body as I laughed and threw jokes back at you. *Paps left, complaining how he couldn't deal with 2 of us, but we didn't stop. *All of a sudden I felt so at ease with you, so happy. *I couldn't take my eyes off of your smile, how your eyes lit up, I couldn't stop listening to your laugh. *It all made me feel so good about myself, and I had no clue why. *I went from hating you to feeling like we belonged in this moment. *It was such a strange feeling but at that point I didn't care. *I knew I had judged you wrong and I wanted to let go of that worry and confusion and hate. *You were a good girl. *I knew that now and I just wanted to ride this new timeline and see where it took us. *To be honest, I never expected to get together with you. *I still didn't think it was real even when we started dating. *Everything about that timeline seemed to surreal and it felt like I was dreaming the whole time. *I had seen some shit by that point and often went through some... bad moments. *Through every good and bad moment, though, you cared for me. *It was like you didn't care I was a monster. *That I was so different from you. *You just cared for me. *I decided to take you to the wishing room for a date. *It seemed like the closest thing I could give you to your home and, even though you tried not to let me see, you missed it. *As soon as you walked in, you gasped so quietly I thought I was hearing things. *When I looked over at you, the sight of awe on your face was breathtaking. *You seemed so happy about seeing something so close to the stars you knew at home and it hurt. *I wanted you to be happy but that didn't seem possible with you being here. *It really ruined my mood thinking about it and you noticed that. *You tried to coax it out of me so many times that night but I just wouldn't give in."

Sans gave a small, sad but loving smile before continuing. 

"*Heh, you didn't give up though. *I finally gave in, telling you all about how I felt when I first met you, how I had falling in love with you, and how I wanted to get you home because of how unhappy you must have been here. *I couldn't look you in the eye after that but then I heard a laugh. *A small, breathy laugh that made my whole body almost melt. *You told me how you loved me. *You told me how you loved my personality, my jokes, how I acted like I didn't care when you knew I did, how I cared so much for you. *You told me you didn't care if you never went home because you were so happy here. *Yes, you missed your family and your sister, but I made you so happy that it didn't matter. *That was the first time you mentioned your sister and I was shocked. *You had a sister you never mentioned and I felt closer to you because of it. *You had someone you cared for just like I cared for Paps.. *You told me how she always wanted you to make your own life and to never let her or you family hold you up. *You told me that's what you were doing. *This was where you wanted to make your life. *You wanted to stay in your new home, you wanted to keep trying to teach paps to cook, you wanted to keep exploring the underground, you wanted to keep loving me. *I didn't let you finish after that, though, because I couldn't stop myself from tackling you with as good of a kiss as I could give you. *When I pulled back, you were so flustered that I couldn't help but smirking before falling into a laughing fit. *I collapsed onto you and that just made you more flustered. *It was so cute I couldn't help it. * The rest of the night I listened to you talk about your life before you fell and how you were wandering through the forest when you tripped. *Everything was so perfect for such a long time but then it happened."

I remembered back to the memory I had when Sans went to kiss me. What he was talking about must have been it. I feel my heart swell a little before feeling dread.

"What happened?"

Sans rests his head in his hands. He's shaking a little and I almost don't want to have him continue.

"I-if your not comfortable with continuing, you don't have too, really."

Sans shakes his head,"*No I want you to know the whole thing. *I want you to understand."

I stand up, "I know exactly where to continue this."


	23. Walk the Walk and Talk the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small break from all the heavy stuff (not really but eh)

While Sans seems confused, he follows me anyway. I slip my hand into his and run my thumb over the bones. I don't like seeing Sans this distressed and I hope this little gesture helps. He grips my hand harder and pulls me more into his body. Taking a deep breath, he nuzzles into my neck. I stop, blushing.

"*you're a real sweet kid, you know that?"

Sans nuzzles a little more into my neck, seemingly comforted by the warmth of my body. Despite my embarrassment, I let him stay close to me and we just stand there in the middle of the path. I fidget with my shirt,though, because I'm not sure where to put my hands. Sans notices my lack of comfort and pulls my arms around him. My fingers slowly dig into the back of his jacket and I let out a content sigh. Sans chuckles faintly before pulling away. I glance at him, disappointed that he moved. He swiftly grabs my hand before I can speak and pulls me along.

"H-hey, shouldn't I be leading?"

"*didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"SANS!"

Sans chuckles and slides his fingers between mine.

"*i've a pretty good idea of where we might be going."

"...Am I really that obvious?"

"*yeah"

"Saaaans."

"*i'm joking, kid."

"I didn't like that joke."

"*i found it pretty humerus."

Groaning, I let my body knock into Sans's. He stumbles just am bit before knocking back into me. Making eye contact with the skeleton I bump into him again. This time he's expecting it and he doesn't move as much but he bumps back into me harder than before. Smirking, I muster all of my strength and throw myself at Sans. Right before I hit him, though, he takes a step back and I go flying into one of the waterfalls. I try to quickly pull myself away but the damage is already done, leaving me standing in the water. I glare at Sans who gives me an apologetic look.

"*sorry, hate to dampen your spirits like that."

I don't let Sans get a chance to see my reaction before I counter," Well you're the one that's soaked to the bone."

"*wha-"

 

Quickly grabbing Sans, I pull him into the water with me. The water cuts off all conversation and by the time I surface, I'm laughing. Sans's resurfaces not soon after, glaring at me just as I had done before. 

"Sorry, your puns seem a bit watered down~"

Sans's glare breaks just slightly with a smile before he hides it again.

"Oh, don't act like I didn't see that smile."

Even though I can tell he really isn't mad, he keeps a straight face. I sigh and pull myself out of the water, continuing on without Sans. This gets his attention immediately.

"*hey babe, wait."

I stop and glance back. Even though I knew he wasn't actually upset it still kind of hurt that he was cold like that to me. I know that I shouldn't let it bother me but just thinking back on all the times people I cared for acted like that with me kind of set me in a bad mood.

"*i'm not mad, you know that right?"

"Yeah..."

Sans rushes in front of me and takes a hold of my hands.

"*then what's the matter?"

"I'm just remembering things from my past. It's nothing. Plus, you shouldn't be worrying about me. You're the one who is explaining your struggles to me. I shouldn't be selfish like that...."

Before I can pull my hands away from Sans, his grip tightens.

"*you aren't being selfish. *i want to know when you're not feeling right because I care for you. *i care for you almost more than all the people in your past have combined. *i know they've told you so many negative things but they aren't true and i will tell you that a thousand times over if i have too. *ok?"

I feel tears in my eyes but I bite them back with a nod. Sans hugs me before taking my hand again.

"*let's finish this all somewhere more comfortable."

A small smile makes its way to my face as Sans's grip tightens again on mine. I squeeze back and let him lead, feeling much better about letting Sans see my feelings. 


	24. The Stars Know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm gonna try and finish this story before the end of the year. I'm sorry guys ;-;  
> *whispers even quieter* and I'm sorry the chapter is so short  
> *Whispers the quietest* the story might be done in a few chapter as well

The walk to waterfall is pleasant. It felt nice to be so close to Sans but as we got closer to the wishing room, I could tell he was becoming anxious again. We settled down in the room, sitting across from each other. I make sure to keep my hands in Sans's and wait from him to start again. He runs his fingers along my hands, never taking his eyes off of my face. He tightly grips my hands and leans back, trying to get himself to relax.  
"*Frisk was always in the other timelines, that was a constant. *when they fell into the underground, I got scared. *there were two humans now, not just one. *so much had happened in the past with a single human, how would it be with two? *how would it be when one was mine? *everything went the same with frisk in the timeline, just as it had before. *they seemed to be good in this one, that no one was going to get hurt. *it was close to the end of their journey when it happened, Chara appeared again. *they were quick to take over Frisk and quick to kill. *they killed every single monster that crossed their path. * it scared me to death. *how could everything change so quickly? * but i hadn't lost you. * i needed to protect you. *i made sure i kept you by my side at all times. *you were scared but concerned. *you thought they were still Frisk, no matter how much I tried to tell you. *I made sure to keep you out of their grasp. *everything went well until the final battle. *the battle went on as it always had, I killed them and they came back. *every time. * they were getting stronger, though, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold them off. *you could tell I was wearing down and you did all you could to keep me strong. *you were the only thing keeping me going. * one time, though, they didn't come. * i waited and waited but there was nothing. *i thought that just maybe they gave up, that they left. * then I heard it, a scream. * I don't think i'd ever ran so fast in my life. * i found you tied up and at knife point. *it was like all color faded from the world. *all i could feel was fear and rage. *i would not let them hurt you. *they were using you as bait, as a shield. *I couldn't get close. *they looked me straight in the face and told me there could only be one. *i watched them take the last thing I had in this world. *I watched as the life drained from your eyes and I felt mine drain with it. *they stood over me, the cruelest smile on their face. *they told me that I had better have learned my lesson. *the timeline restarted after that. *I was so shaken that I couldn't act normally that whole timeline. *I couldn't keep you out of my mind, though. *with every damn reset I hoped that just maybe you would be back. *that I could at least see your face one more time. *then we found you, fallen in the ruins. *I didn't know how to feel. *you were finally back. *you were back but hurt. *you were back but not at a place in the timeline where you were last time. *it was a blank slate all over again. *I was scared. *what if you were taken from me again? *I was happy to see you but numb. *you stole my love all over again, though. *and I knew that I couldn't deny it, not again. *things were different with your past and I had to work with that. *every single thing you've done has made me feel like i'm in a dream. *i'm still scared that Frisk is gonna reset or that Chara is going to kill again but now I know that I need to make the best of my time with you. *you've reminded me what it's like to truly feel alive again and to live day by day. *T-that's it. *Heh, now you know. *no more skeletons in my closet."  
I pull Sans into my body, holding onto him like he could just fade away.  
"I don't think that's true. You've been through so many timelines that there have to be bad memories left over. I'm not gonna push you to tell me, though, not now. i plan to be with you for as long as I can. I want to be with you forever. I don't ever wanna let you go. You are the MOST important thing in my life and I want you to know that. I love you, Sans. With all my heart, soul, and every bone in my body. We'll make it through this. All of us."  
"*i love you too, babe."  
"Lets get back home. Paps is probably throwing a fit that we weren't at dinner."  
"*something like that would rattle his bones."  
I smile before pulling both of us into a standing position, "Lets just go, you bone head."


	25. Happiness at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All feelings about the past are out on the table and a lovely happiness sets in.

During the whole walk back to the house, Sans won't let his had leave mine. He seems to cling to it as if I might vanish again if he lets go. I can't be mad at him, though, because I truly feel the same way. After all that had happened in this life, I thought that no one could ever love me again. The fact that Sans came into my life and proved that wrong makes me feel like I'm in a dream. I can't stop my hand from tightening around the skeletons and praying that I won't just wake up in my bed above ground. Sans glances at me when I apply the pressure to his hand. His look on his face seems so calm, so loving and it almost makes me start to cry. I'm going to be spending as much of my life with this skeleton as this world will allow and I feel like I'm in heaven. 

"Sans?" I question silently. He glances up at me again and I feel my heart swell a bit, "Thank-you for everything you've done for me. In both this timeline and the past one. And thank-you for all the things I know you'll do for me in the future..."

My grip on the skeletons tightens again as I stop," I just love you so much that I'm almost a little scared."

Sans wastes no time bringing me into his arms, "*you don't have to be scared because I'm going to protect you... *I also lumbar you too."

A groan escapes my lips as I smile, "You're puns are so bad that I can't help but love them."

As we reach the door to the house, Sans open it for me and motions me to go in. I jokingly give a small curtsy before going through the door. Sans slowly follows behind me and I'm about to mention again that I loved him before I'm cut off.

"SANS. HUMAN. YOU WERE NOT HOME FOR DINNER. YOUR SPAGHETTI HAS GONE COLD."

"*sorry pap, I made have some regretti but I'll still eat that spaghetti."

Paps lets out a frustrated yell before going into his room. I can't suppress a small laugh which causes Sans to smile at me. He grabs my hand and leads me into the kitchen. Letting go of my hand, he pulls the chair out for me. I feel a smile spread across my face. Placing a kiss on Sans's cheek, I slide into my seat. The blue blush on his face makes me feel warm inside as he sits in front of me. We don't talk at all during the time we eat but the air still has a comfortable and loving feel. Sans quietly makes his way into the living room as I decide to wash dishes quickly. After I make my way into the adjoining room, I see Sans almost half asleep on the couch. There was no way I was letting him sleep there tonight. I sneak over to Sans before pulling him off he couch, startling him awake.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sans looks at me, confused, "*going to sleep?"

"And leave me all alone in my bed?"

A smile makes its way to his face as he realizes what I'm saying and is quick to pull me up into my room. He waists no time pulling me into the bed and wrapping me up in his arms.

"*I could really get used to this."

I smile, "So could I..."

Leaning up I place a light kiss on Sans's mouth. He quickly leans into it, giving back just as much force. The kiss doesn't last long, though, as I soon feel exhaustion hit me. I glance at Sans, who seems to be feeling the same way. I let my eyes close as I take in this moment. Sweet arms around me, my warmth heating up the two of us, affection seeming to seep through the room. I'm more comfortable than I've ever been and for sure more in love. I can't help but think that, for once, I don't want to change what happened in my past. If I did then I would not have met Sans. If I did then I would not feel as loved as I do. If I did then I would not have felt this level of happiness. As these thoughts drift through my mind, I cuddle closer into Sans. Sleep is close and as it finally takes over my consciousness, I smile knowing that the rest of my life is going to be spent happily with my one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and so badly written. I also want to apologize for this story dragging out for so long. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter but I am considering doing a chapter like where it takes place 5 years after so sometime like that.


End file.
